


All The Times, That I've Cried

by Ghostwriter15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter15/pseuds/Ghostwriter15
Summary: Robert Harker never felt like he belonged anywhere or with anyone till he met his boyfriend Aaron Dingle, one day in France! But when the two move to Aaron home of Emmerdale, Robert comes face to face with his real father which brings a whole new set of relationships and challenges for Robert and Jack and Jack's family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the story, Robert isn't an Sugden by name instead he a Harker which was his birth mother Pam maiden name but don't worry I'll make him a Sugden at some point

Robert Harker couldn't believe his luck, finally after twenty eight years he found someone who loved him for himself, for good and bad and wasn't going to leave him. 

Robert never had any one permanent in his life, his mother Pam Harker died in a car crash when he was a small baby and his real father never showed his face so Robert knew nothing of him so he never looked for him. This meant that Robert spent his childhood between a number of children homes and foster families but he never was able to find anything stable or anyone who cared for him, never enough to keep him more then a few weeks. 

This made him unlikable to many he met, arrogant, uncaring and selfish, well that how he portrayed himself to other people, he found behaving this way made him successful hence why he had a high ranking job in an accounting business. He had moved to France just after he turn twenty five when a new job position opened up. 

He spent just over two years how he did back in England, selfish and cruel until he met a young man in a Cafe one fateful day in the cold winter. Dark hair and deep blue eyes of an Aaron Dingle. 

Robert knew not long after the two got close, this was different to anything he ever had with any man or woman, he connected to Aaron in so many ways and before he knew it, he was for the first time in his life, in a deep meaningful and honest relationship, finally finding someone who saw the real him, the scared and vulnerable side; the one he kept hidden. Someone he fallen in love with and someone who fell back in love with him. 

They were happy and when a new job offer came to Robert in Yorkshire England it was perfect for him and for Aaron and the two were quickly packing up and moving to Aaron old home, a small village in the country side called Emmerdale. 

What Robert didn't know was his past was about to catch up with him, as his real father lived in Emmerdale, a notorious Jack Sugden who old secrets were about to come out to roost and bring a whole new level of heart ache for both Robert and Jack's family.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron and Robert were driving down the country lanes of Yorkshire, Aaron looked over to his boyfriend who was nervously taping his fingers as he stare out the window.

"I think this is the most quiet you've ever been around me" said Aaron with a smile trying to lighten the mood. 

Robert turn to him and signed.

"Yeah well, new place, new people, your big family" said Robert nervously. 

"Don't worry, it a tiny village, everyone knows each other and my family aren't that bad" said Aaron. 

Robert nodded. 

"Please remember that when you hear what others have to say" continued Aaron with a smile.

Robert looked to him, his eyes showing fear.

"Robert I'm joking, it going to be fine, my family will be fine with you, you make me happy, ok mom might be a protective and ask a lot of questions but that a normal mom trait" said Aaron. 

Robert nodded sadly and turn his head away and Aaron mentally kicked himself, he didn't always think before he spoke but he knew his boyfriend doesn't like speaking about his parents or anyones for that matter so he kept quiet and looked back out the main window to the road. 

"And here we are" said Aaron.

Robert looked up and saw a small village come into eyes view, he saw rows of houses each side along with a shop, garage and a pub. It seemed homely and quiet enough just like Aaron had describe it. 

"See, normal" said Aaron.

Aaron drove down the village and pulled up next to the pub which Robert saw was called the Woolpack.

"I'll take us around the back, less people but until we get the keys till the Mill, this is home" said Aaron nodding to the pub as they climb out the car.

Robert looked around the village taking in the sight as Aaron walked up to him.

"It going to be alright, fresh start" said Aaron.

"Fresh start" smiled Robert as he lent down and kissed Aaron quickly. 

"Come on" said Aaron as he took Robert hand and they walked around the back of the pub. 

The two walked up to the door and Aaron smiled at Robert who nodded before Aaron walked into the house. 

"Aaron" came an immediate shout and before Robert could see who shouted, his boyfriend was pulled from him into a tight hug by woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"Alright mom" said Aaron as he hugged her back quickly before he pulled her away.

"I'm so happy your home" beamed the woman as she cupped Aaron cheeks. 

Aaron laughed as he pulled his mother from his grip before he turn to see Robert who was standing awkwardly at the door.

"Mom this is my boyfriend Robert Harker, Robert this is my mom Chas Dingle" said Aaron, introducing the pair.

"Lovely to meet you" said Robert holding out his hand.

"And you" said Chas as she shook his hand as she looked him over. 

Aaron looked to the two and smiled.

"Ok awkward introductions finished" said Aaron.

"Finished, he got to meet Paddy and our lot yet, don't worry love you'll be alright, tea?" asked Chas. 

"I fancy a pint" said Aaron. 

"Well isn't that shock" laughed Robert.

"Shut it" smiled Aaron as he hit Robert arm playfully. 

Robert laughed and smiled before turning to Chas. 

"Actually, could I use the bathroom?" asked Robert.

"First door on your right" said Chas.

Robert nodded before walking up the stairs and Aaron smiled before he followed his mom into the main room.

"So?" asked Aaron nervously. 

"Yeah he seems nice, he makes you happy doesn't he?" asked Chas.

"He does" smiled Aaron. 

"Then I'm happy" said Chas.

Aaron grinned as the door open and he turn to see Paddy.

"Paddy" smiled Aaron as he pulled him into a hug. 

"Oh it good to see you" smiled Paddy as they pulled apart.

"And you" said Aaron. 

"Where this boyfriend then?" asked Paddy as he looked around the room. 

"Robert just upstairs, why everyone so excited to meet him?" asked Aaron. 

"Come on, someone who actually puts a smile on your face, got to be special" laughed Chas.

"Oh ha ha" said Aaron sarcastically.

Robert walked in and stop as he saw the three people. 

"You must be Robert, I'm Paddy, Aaron dad, well not his actually dad but like his dad" rambled Paddy as he shook Robert hand.

"Paddy, he gets it" said Aaron as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. 

"Nice to meet you, Aaron speaks about you loads" said Robert.

"And he does about you love" called Chas. 

"Let go for a pint" said Aaron quickly. 

Robert laughed and nodded and the two walked out into the pub. 

Awhile later.....

Robert and Aaron were sitting in the pub at the bar, Robert had been introduced to most of the Dingle's and he was glad they all seemed to be fine with him and he began to feel relaxed. 

"So?" asked Aaron. 

"Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said your family big" said Robert as he saw the many Dingles taking up most of the pub. 

"Yeah but they all seem to like you which is a good start" said Aaron. 

"That Cain doesn't" said Robert nodding to the man who looked grumpy in one of the booths. 

"Oh don't worry he always looks like that" said Aaron. 

"Explains where you get it from then" smirked Robert.

"Oi" laughed Aaron. 

"You are turning people heads" said Chas as she walked up to them at the bar.

"What?" asked Aaron confused as he turn to face her. 

"Not you, Robert, people love a new face around here especially one as pretty as yours" said Chas to Robert who rose his eyebrows at Aaron. 

"Did you just call my boyfriend pretty?" asked Aaron with confused voice. 

"No Layal did" said Chas nodding go Layal who sat across the bar who was shamelessly checking Robert out. 

"Well I've only got eyes for one person" said Robert as he threw his arm around Aaron shoulder who immediately blushed making Chas chuckle.

"Yes lad" came a booming cheering voice and Robert looked to see Aaron and another lad on who had brown hair and eyes embrace in a tight hug and a younger girl around twenty trailing behind him leaning on the bar. 

"You alright?" asked Aaron as they pulled apart. 

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't come down earlier, mom had be working up at the farm" said the lad. 

"It alright, oh Adam this is Robert, Robert this is Adam and his girlfriend Victoria" said Aaron. 

"Alright lad, Aaron told us lots about you" said Adam.

"All good I hope" smiled Robert.

"Sure" said Adam with mischiefs in his eyes.

"What can I get you do, this is a pub not a social gathering?" asked Chas.

"Isn't that the whole point of a pub?" asked Vic. 

"You still have to order" said Chas.

"Then a white wine and a pint" said Vic.

"Bring mine over to the dart table?" asked Adam. 

Chas nodded as Adam and Aaron walked over to the darts and Vic sat at the bar and she faced Robert. 

"So, Aaron says your an accountant" said Vic.

Robert looked up in surprise of her actually talking to him. 

"Yeah, what about you?" asked Robert.

"Oh I work here as a chef, traning you know, one day I want to own my own business like a restaurant or something, you know I'll never forget telling my dad that" laughed Vic.

"Not what he expected?" asked Robert.

"Oh god no, he expected me to be a farmer like him and my brother, my dad and Adam parents mine co own the local farm just outside the village" explained Vic. 

"Nice" said Robert.

"Here love" said Chas as she walked back over and handed her a glass of wine. 

"Thanks Chas" said Vic.

"What we talking about?" asked Chas.

"Oh I was telling Robert about dad not expecting me to be a chef" said Vic.

"Mom and dads for you, they always think their children will be one thing then they grow up and be another, here I bet yours didn't expect accountant" said Chas to Robert.

Robert frowned and Chas gasped.

"Sorry love, I completely forgot, my mouth runs away with me sometimes" said Chas.

"It fine, don't worry about it" said Robert as he got up and began to walked out and Chas signed. 

"Robert" called Aaron.

Robert rushed out the pub not watching where he was going making him to collide with someone.

"Sorry" said Robert as he turn quickly and looked up to see an older man.

"It alright lad, you alright?" asked the man.

"Fine, I'm fine" said Robert quickly.

"Rob you alright?" asked Aaron as he came out the pub. 

"Fine, just needed some air" said Robert.

Aaron nodded, taking his boyfriend hand.

"Alright Jack" said Aaron turning to the older man. 

"Aye lad, this the new boyfriend?" asked Jack nodding to Robert. 

"Yeah, I'm Robert Harker" said Robert.

"Harker" repeated Jack as his eyes ran down the man.

"Yeah, Harker" repeated Robert.

"Nice name, I had friend called Harker at school, anyway must be off I'm meeting Vic" said Jack before he rushed off.

"Ok" said Robert clearly confused. 

Jack walked to the pub and turn to look at the young man who was talking intensely with Aaron just outside, colouring draning from his face at the concept of who the young man could be.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a stressful few weeks for both Aaron and Robert with them settling into the village. 

Aaron had took to it quicker then Robert did, them getting settle back into their jobs, Aaron back at the local garage Dingle and Dingle and Robert new job in an accountant firm in central Leeds and moving into their new home but they were starting to feel relaxed and Robert felt himself began to settle into the small village, maybe he found somewhere he belonged. 

"Your going to be late" said Robert to Aaron as he rushed down the stairs in a sharp blue suit as Aaron sat in causal clothes at their breakfast table; happily eating his toast. 

"I've got another half an hour, it only up the road" said Aaron with a lazy shrug. 

"Ugh" snapped Robert suddenly.

Aaron turn and saw Robert trying to button the cuff his jacket and Aaron laughed before walking up as he wipe his hands and he grab his husband jacket and began to do them for him. 

"Stop stressing, your a good bussimes man" said Aaron softly.

"Yeah but this is my first meeting their, I have to make a good impression" started Robert with a worried expression. 

"You will, you'll be your usually charming self" cut off Aaron with a smile 

Robert breath deeply and looked to his boyfriend. 

"Glad I have you" said Robert as he wrapped his arms around Aaron thin waist. 

Aaron smiled and quickly kissed him. 

"Right I better go to work, wish me luck" smiled Robert as he began to leave.

"Good luck" called Aaron. 

The door shut and Aaron smiled and walk back into his home. 

Awhile later..…

"I need help" came a shout.

Aaron sat up, his head immediately smacking of the car he was under and he groaned as he pushed himself out to see Adam.

"What?" asked Aaron as he rub his head and sat up and lent back on the car. 

"I need help up on the farm" said Adam. 

"Don't you have like seven workers?" asked Aaron. 

"Yeah but dad and Holly have gone into town, Hannah at college, mom looking after one of the sheep with Paddy and Andy with Katie at the stables, it literally me and Jack, please man" begged Adam.

"Ugh fine, i'll be up once I'm done here" said Aaron nodding to the car. 

"Sweet, hay how about getting Robert to help" suggested Adam.

"Have you met Robert, he no farmer" laughed Aaron. 

"Ever little helps" called Adam as he walked off.

Aaron laughed at his friend before grabbing his phone and calling his boyfriend number and pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello" said Robert.

"Hay, I'm going to be at Bulters after work" said Aaron. 

"Why?" asked Robert. 

"Because Adam needs help, how did your meeting go?" asked Aaron. 

"Good" said Robert.

"Told you" smiled Aaron. 

"Yeah, were likely to get it and my boss is happy, we could celebrate when I come back" said Robert seductively. 

Aaron laughed.

"We could but I don't know how long I'm up Bulters for, you could come and help" said Aaron. 

"On a farm, Aaron when have you ever seen me on a farm?" asked Robert.

"I don't know you could look pretty good in some overalls" said Aaron with a smirk. 

"Oh is that why you want me there so bad?" asked Robert.

"Maybe" laughed Aaron. 

Robert chuckled at his boyfriend. 

"Alright I'll see you later" said Robert.

"On the farm?" asked Aaron. 

"Yes" agreed Robert. 

"Thank you" smiled Aaron. 

Awhile later.....

Robert was driving down the country words on the way to Butler Farm when suddenly his car began to make a spluttering sound.

"Oh come on" signed Robert annoyed. 

Robert looked around before he pulled over and stop the car on the side of the lane and he climb out and went to his boot and open it and looked to his engine.

"Come on, what wrong you with?" asked Robert as he began to look around the engine.

"You alright there mate" came a voice. 

Robert turn to see another man in a car on the road. 

"Yeah, just car playing up" said Robert nodding to the car. 

"Hope your not late for anything" said the man, looking to Robert suit. 

"No I'm going to Butlers" said Robert.

"Why?" asked the man. 

"Meeting my boyfriend there" said Robert.

"Oh your Robert, Aaron fella, I'm Andy Sugden" said Andy. 

"Oh right" said Robert with a awkward nod. 

"Come on, I'll help you" said Andy as he climb out his car.

"Do you know how to fix a car?" asked Robert. 

"Not really" laughed Andy. 

Robert laughed as he looked down to the engine.

"Aww spark plug" mutter Robert as he moved over and grab the part of the engine and put it into place.

Andy walk around and lent inside Robert car and turn the key and the engine started up. 

"Nice" smiled Andy as Robert slammed the boot down. 

"Guess I'll follow you up" said Robert.

Andy nodded and Robert smiled as the two climb into their cars and drove of to the farm. 

Some time later.....

"So you drove the tractor into the fence?" asked Aaron with a frown as he looked at the destroyed fence in front of him. 

"It was an accident" snapped Adam. 

Aaron laughed.

"You have to help me fix it" said Adam desperately.

"Emm I've already fixed a barn door, I've done my part today" said Aaron. 

"Come on mate, mom will kill me" said Adam.

Aaron signed.

"What did you do?" asked a voice.

The two turn to see Andy and Robert, Robert looking amused as Andy looked horrified. 

"It was an accident" hissed Adam.

"He was talking to Vic on the phone while driving" explained Aaron. 

Andy rolled his eyes.

"Let get this sorted before my dad or Moria see" said Andy as he walked over to Adam. 

Aaron walked up to Robert and Robert smiled at him. 

"You arrived with Andy?" asked Aaron. 

"Yeah, my car broke down on the way here, he help out" explained Robert.

Aaron nodded.

"Right this needs more wood, Aaron go with Adam to get it" said Andy.

"I'm capable" said Adam.

"Unless your on your phone" said Robert with a smirk.

Aaron laughed as Adam shot them daggers.

"You coming?" asked Aaron to Robert. 

"No, I'll stay with Andy" said Robert.

Aaron nodded and kissed Robert cheek before following his best friend and Robert walked over and lent on the wall next to Andy who was staring at the broken fence. 

"It nice seeing Aaron happy" said Andy.

"Yeah" smiled Robert.

Robert looked to the man in front of him and saw a wedding ring on his finger. 

"Married then?" asked Robert.

"Oh yeah, four years, Katie she works up on the stables at Home Farm" said Andy.

"Right" said Robert with a nod. 

"And here we are" said Adam as him and Aaron walked in carrying the wood.

"Good now let get this done" said Andy.

Awhile later.....

"Not bad for a night work" said Robert as he lent against the wall with a arm around his boyfriend as they looked to the fence.

"Yeah, let just hope Adam doesn't destroy it again" said Andy making Robert and Aaron laugh. 

"Ha" snapped Adam sarcastically. 

"I would suggest a pint but I'm meeting Katie" said Andy. 

"Well we could do one tomorrow" suggested Robert.

"I'm having a date with Vic" said Adam.

"And mom making me go shopping with her" signed Aaron.

Robert chuckled.

"Well I'm free" said Andy.

"Nice" smiled Robert.

"Alright lads" came a voice. 

The four turn to see Jack.

"Alright Dad" said Andy.

"What you doing here Aaron?" asked Jack.

"Oh me and Robert were helping out" explained Aaron as he nodded to Robert. 

"Yeah and now I suggest we leave" said Robert. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Rob, say two woolpack?" asked Andy.

"Sure" smiled Robert as Jack frowned. 

"What this?" asked Jack.

"Me and Robert are having a pint tomorrow" said Andy with a shrug. 

"But your working" said Jack quickly.

"No I'm not, it Wednesday tomorrow my day off" said Andy confused.

"Right, you sure son, I mean you don't know him" said Jack.

"Umm I am here" snapped Robert.

Jack looked to Robert and Robert frown at the man who was staring at him with a look of fear. 

"Well the point of the drink is I get to know him, I'm friends with Aaron and I want to get on with his fella" said Andy. 

"Right ok, see you" Jack whisper before he walked away, not looking to any of them and the four exchanged looks of confusion. 

"Well that was odd even for Jack" said Adam.

"I know" said Andy with a frown. 

"It alright I'm used to people thinking the worst of me, see you tomorrow" said Robert sadly before he walked away to his car.

"See you later" said Aaron before he ran after Robert.

Aaron ran around the corner and came to see Robert leaning on his car.

"You ok?" asked Aaron as he came up to his boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Robert weakly as he try to push the feeling he couldn't explain down. 

Aaron signed and pull him into a hug.

"Just ignore him, your amazing and you have a great chance of being mates with Andy" said Aaron.

"Yeah I know" smiled Robert as he hugged Aaron tightly.

Jack watched the two from a distant and he signed as he looked down into his hands and he looked to the small crumpled picture he had of his other child and a exhausted woman cradled the baby and Jack signed as he looked up to the man who he needed to find out was his other son or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Robert was sitting on his sofa as he stare blankey at the TV Screen in the early hours of the morning.

"Robert" came a small voice.

Robert turn his head slightly to see Aaron coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hi" smiled Robert.

"It four in the morning, why are you up?" asked Aaron as sat down and immediately snuggled into Robert chest. 

"Just couldn't sleep" said Robert and he wrap his arms around Aaron body. 

"Don't worry about what Jack said" whisper Aaron.

Robert signed and he pulled Aaron closer into him closing his eyes, attempting to sleep. 

Meanwhile.....

Andy, Adam, Moria and Jack were working on the farm. 

"I hate lambing season" moaned Adam.

"You think being twenty odd you'd be used to the early hours starts" laughed Andy. 

"Ugh" groaned Adam. 

"Come on let do this" said Moria loudly. 

Adam signed and followed his mother and Andy turn to Jack who was leaning on the wall, in his own world.

"Dad" said Andy.

Jack snapped from his daze and turn to his son. 

"Sorry son, own world" said Jack as they began to walk off, following Moria and Adam, 

"Are you alright? You seem off, distant" said Andy.

"Fine" smiled Jack quickly.

Andy frowned at his father, unsure to why his behaviour had suddenly changed. 

Later that day.....

"Can't I get out of this?" asked Aaron as him and Robert walked up the village in the early afternoon hand in hand.

"Shopping with your mother, I think she skin you alive if you tried" laughed Robert.

Aaron groaned the two stopped outside the pub.

"Surely you could use your charm on her, I give full permission" said Aaron with a flirty smile. 

Robert laughed and kissed him.

"Alright lads" came a voice causing the two to break apart and look at Chas who was behind them.

"Alright mom?" asked Aaron. 

"Fine love, you joining us Robert?" asked Chas to the blonde. 

"No I'm having a pint with Andy but Aaron; oh he been talking about this shopping trip all day, he so excited" grinned Robert as he wrap his arm around his boyfriend shoulder and Aaron shot his boyfriend a look of anger and amusement. 

"Oh I'm so glad, come on" said Chas cheerfully as she went to her car with a happy skip in her walk. 

"Your on the sofa for a very long time" snapped Aaron playfully as he followed his mom. 

Robert chuckled as he watched Chas and Aaron drive off before he walked into the pub.

A few minutes later....

Robert was sitting at the bar as he lazily ran his hand over his pint glass when Andy walked up to him and Robert smiled to him as he turn to face him. 

"You alright?" asked Andy. 

"Yeah you?" asks Robert. 

"Yeah, I'm good, Vic pint" called Andy.

Vic who was behind the bar rolled her eyes before grabbing a glass. 

"Listen Robert, I'm sorry about my dad yesterday, I don't know what up with him lately must be his old age" said Andy.

"It fine" shrugged Robert.

Vic placed the pint down in front of Andy.

"Thanks sis" said Andy as he handed over some money. 

"You two getting on then?" asked Vic.

"No we're having a pint cause we hate each other" said Robert sarcastically.

Vic slapped Robert arm and Robert and Andy laughed as Jack walked into the pub and he frowned at the sight of the three. 

"Alright dad, pint?" asked Vic as she notice her dad in the doorway. 

The boys looked up and Robert looked away awkwardly as Jack reach the bar.

"Why not" said Jack with a smile.

"Let find a booth" said Andy to Robert.

Robert nodded and they picked up their pints and walked to the other side of the pub and Jack watched them nervously.

"You seem to have a problem with Robert" said Vic as she handed him his drink. 

Jack turn to his daughter and signed.

"There something about him I don't trust" lied Jack.

"He's a nice lad dad, Aaron says nothing but praise about him and that a lot coming from Aaron and from the times I've spoke to him, he lovely, let whatever feeling you have for him which you have for no reason, go" said Vic before she walked away back towards the kitchens. 

Jack signed deeply and he looked over to his two potential sons who were laughing away; not that anyone knew. 

"So anyway, I go flying off this horse, completely embarrassed myself in front of Katie and all her friends, first time I've met them as well" laughed Andy.

Robert laughed. 

"Never rode a horse or lived in the country side really, always been a city boy" said Robert.

"Well you seem to fit in, hay maybe there is some farmer blood in you" said Andy with a laugh. 

Robert frowned and rub his arms nervously and Andy signed. 

"Sorry mate, slip my mind" said Andy nervously. 

"It's fine, for all I know you could be correct" said Robert.

Robert looked over to the bar and saw Jack staring at him and he turn away completely confused to what this man problem was.

Awhile later.....

"Married since you was eighteen, couldn't imagine it" said Robert. 

"I know, don't get me wrong we've had our moments but well we work together" said Andy with a smile. 

"I get that, I never had a real relationship till I meet Aaron" smiled Robert. 

"Glad I could tame you" came a voice.

Robert looked up to see his boyfriend sitting beside him as Chas walked behind the bar with tons of shopping bags.

"How was shopping?" asked Robert with a playful smirk. 

"Hell, my feet are killing me and she made me shop for curtains, curtains; I didn't know there was so many different pattern schemes" exclaimed Aaron as he lent on Robert shoulder. 

Robert chuckled as he kissed his boyfriend.

"Alright you three" said Vic as her, Adam and Katie sat down with Andy and Katie exchanging a quick kiss. 

"Aww, Robert this is my wife Katie, Katie this is Robert" said Andy introducing the pair.

"Lovely to meet you" smiled Robert.

"And you" smiled Katie back at him. 

"Right, who getting the drinks in?" asked Adam.

"You" said everyone towards Adam and Adam frowned as everyone laughed. 

"Why?" asked Adam.

"Because you was the one who suggested drinks first" grinned Robert. 

"You did babe" smiled Vic.

Adam mumbled before making his way to the bar and everyone laughed and Robert couldn't help but feel happiness as he felt he was truly beginning to settle in. 

Awhile later....

"Why are we doing shots again?" asked Andy.

"It fun" said Vic.

"Not really, there awful" grimed Aaron as he looked at the liquid.

"You lot are such babies" said Robert with a laugh before he necked his shot with ease and slammed the small glass down and everyone stare with amazement as Aaron grin with pride.

"He drinks whiskey, used to the burn" explained Aaron.

"I've always like it to be fair" laughed Robert. 

Aaron chuckled and kissed his boyfriend quickly.

"Well if that posh twat can do it, so can we" said Adam determined.

"Charming" said Robert with a smirk.

"Go" said Andy and the five necked the shots and all groaned and coughed at the taste. 

"I'll get the drinks in" said Aaron as he stood up.

Everyone agreed and began to chat amongst themselves as Aaron walked up to the bar and Chas walked up to him. 

"You lot seem to be enjoying himself" smiled Chas.

"Yeah, we are" said Aaron. 

"I'm glad you found Robert, he a lovely lad" smiled Chas.

"Yeah he is" said Aaron softly as he looked over to Robert who was laughing and joking with the group. 

"Right, what am I getting you?" asked Chas.

"Four pints and two white wines" said Aaron. 

Chas nodded and walked off.

"Chas" said Jack.

Chas looked up and walked over to him. 

"Can I ask something about Robert?" asked Jack quietly.

"Sure" said Chas.

"Well, why did he come here, I mean why did he just leave his whole life in France, his family?" asked Jack. 

Chas signed clearly uncomfortable and she looked to her son before leaning in and Jack frowned.

"Robert hasn't got a family, his mom died when he was a baby and his dad never showed his face so he all alone, well was to he met my Aaron" said Chas before she walked off just in time to not see Jack face fall. 

A few minutes later......

Jack walked towards the men's bathroom and he frowned as he saw a wallet on the floor and he picked it up and open it and saw Robert name on a card and he signed.

Jack went to close the wallet when his eyes caught on to a picture and he frowned as he pulled the picture from the wallet and he gasped as he saw the same picture Jack had of Pam and Robert has a baby; Jack lent on the wall in shock, it was confirmed, Robert was his secret son. 

Jack looked around and placed the picture in quickly and walked into the bathroom and saw Robert washing his hand and Robert looked and signed as he carried on washing his hands.

"You dropped this" said Jack holding up the wallet. 

Robert turn and saw the wallet.

"Thanks, I swear I could lose my own head when I'm drinking" laughed Robert as he took the wallet back and placed it in his trouser pocket.

"Why are you here?" asked Jack as he lent out he wall.

Robert frowned and glanced around the bathroom. 

"Going to the toilet, last time I checked that wasn't a crime" said Robert with a smug smile

"I meant here, in Emmerdale?" asked Jack.

Robert frowned again before he cross his arms and lent on the skin. 

"I moved here with my boyfriend to start a new life, not that it any of your business" said Robert.

"Well you shouldn't of came here" said Jack.

Robert laughed.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you've had a problem with me the second you saw me, what did I ever do?" asked Robert.

"I don't like you" said Jack quickly. 

"Join the end of a very long queue" snarled Robert.

"You'll have no one in the long run being here, the Dingles don't escape anyone and Aaron a decent bloke who can do so much better then you, you'll have no one the second he realises that, it best you just go and don't come back before you hurt someone with an permanent effect" snapped Jack.

Robert frowned as tears formed in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anyone" whisper Robert.

"I'm sure you will, maybe that explains why you have no one at all" snarled Jack before he stormed out the bathroom. 

Robert gasped on a sob and he stormed out the pub and walked off quickly to his home, wiping his eyes as the tears fell.

Jack walked up to the bar and he signed as he cupped his face. 

"Where is Robert?" asked Aaron. 

"Bathroom" answered Katie.

Aaron nodded and he got up, to find his boyfriend.

A few minutes later....

Aaron stumbled into his dark home, the drinks he had clearly effected him.

"Robert" called Aaron. 

Aaron walked further into his home and he saw Robert sitting on the sofa; sitting in the dark with his head down. 

"Robert, why did you leave?" asked Aaron as he walked towards his boyfriend. 

Robert looked up and Aaron immediately stilled as he saw his boyfriend crying, red cheeks and eyes which were stained with tears. 

"Oh Robert" said Aaron as he rushed over and pulled Robert into a tight hug. 

Robert broke down into tears as he felt his boyfriend surrounded him; comforting him.

"What happened?" asked Aaron as he ran his fingers through Robert hair, in order to calm Robert down as he shook within Aaron arms. 

Robert shook his head, as he pushed his head further into the crook of Aaron neck.

"Alright, just let it out" whisper Aaron. 

So Robert did; he sobbed all he could as Jack words played over in mind, over and over again till sleep over took him late into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another chapter! Shocked myself as well! I think I should mention cause I don't think I have in this, Andy is also Jack biological son just to add to the drama

Aaron enter his and Robert bedroom with a cup of coffee for me and an Americano for Robert as Robert was lying in the bed staring at the celling above him. 

"For the headache" said Aaron as he placed the cups down on the small desk beside them and climb back under the blanket.

"Thanks" mumbled Robert.

Aaron looked over to Robert and he lay down and placed his chin on Robert shoulder and Robert looked down to him. 

"Talk to me, tell me what happen" whisper Aaron as he ran his fingers up and down Robert chest. 

Robert signed as he began to fiddle with the blanket. 

"He started speaking about how I'm just going to hurt people, how you deserve better" whisper Robert sadly. 

"What?" asked Aaron as he sat up.

"I don't know, Jack was handing me back my wallet and then he was questioning me why I came here" said Robert.

"But that none of his business" said Aaron confused.

"That what I said then he started saying I should just leave, I don't fit in and won't be accepted, you'll move on, mention how I had no one" said Robert as tears spilled over his eyes.

"Like family wise?" asked Aaron softly. 

Robert nodded and sniffed and Aaron signed and wipe the tears from Robert eyes.

"You ignore him, you have got a family, you've got me and my lot like you" said Aaron.

"I know I know, if just hurts, when it said like that, he was horrible, I don't even know the man why did he do it?" asked Robert as he cried.

"I don't know" said Aaron as he pulled Robert into a hug.

The two stayed embrace for a few minute before Robert was back to sleeping, curled up in the sheets and Aaron looked to his boyfriend and ran his fingers through his blonde hair and kissed his head before getting up and grabbing his cloths; knowing where he needed to go. 

Half an hour later.....

Adam, Vic, Moria, Andy, Katie and Jack were having breakfast at the kitchen table, Jack sat quietly as the others minus Moria nurse a hangover. 

"Never drinking again" moaned Andy as he rub his head. 

"Well we know that's a lie" said Katie with a chuckled.

Andy smiled at his wife.

"Well I'm glad you lot had a good night" said Moria.

"Me to, Robert such a nice lad, glad Aaron found someone" said Vic with a smile. 

"Yeah but those shots were awful" grimed Andy.

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Jack in a harsh tone. 

Everyone shared a look of confusion and Andy went to open his mouth to argue back when suddenly a banging came on the door. 

Everyone turn to the door and Moria got up and opened it and Aaron storm in; a look of anger across his face. 

"Alright mate?" asked Adam.

"What wrong with you?" asked Aaron angrily at Jack. 

"What?" asked Jack.

"Don't play innocent, how dare you speak to Robert like that, you don't even know him" snarled Aaron. 

"Look we had words" started Jack. 

"No, you went out your way to upset him" snapped Aaron. 

"What's this?" asked Vic.

"Nothing" said Jack quickly. 

"Oh your dad just told Robert he was a waste of space and deserve not to have anyone at all" said Aaron.

"Dad" snapped Andy.

"It wasn't like that" said Jack.

"Well he wasn't in tears for no reason" hissed Aaron. 

Jack signed as he cup his face.

"What is your problem with him?" asked Aaron. 

"I haven't got one" said Jack quickly. 

"Well you clearly have" said Aaron. 

"Look I had a few drinks and said some things I should never have, let me apologise" started Jack.

"No, you keep away from my boyfriend or I swear to god next time I'll do more damage with my fist" snapped Aaron before he storm out the house.

An awkward tension filled the room as everyone was unsure what to do or say.

"I better go and make sure Aaron calms down" said Adam as he stood up.

"I'll join you" said Vic as she followed her boyfriend.

The door closed and Andy turn to Jack. 

"What the hell is wrong you with dad, your becoming someone I don't recognise" said Andy before he walked off.

Jack signed as he looked down to his food. 

Awhile later.....

Aaron was in the garage sitting on one of the cars staring blankly into his tea.

"Oi sunshine, I pay you to work, not sit on your backside" said Cain as he walked up to him. 

Aaron snapped from his daze and nodded as he stood up.

"Moria told me about what Jack did" said Cain.

Aaron signed.

"I just don't understand, how can he have a problem with Robert, I know Robert can come across as a right arrogant so and so but he literally done nothing to him" said Aaron.

"God knows with that Jack, best just keeping out of his way" suggested Cain. 

"Yeah that what I plan to, Robert doesn't even know I went up to the farm yet, he going to hate me for it" said Aaron as he rub his head.

"You'll be fine, Robert will understand" said Cain.

Aaron signed.

With Robert.....

Robert was sitting at the table, working away at his laptop when the door knocked and he frowned and got up.

Robert walked to the door and open it and saw Jack on the other side and signed. 

"What?" asked Robert. 

"Can I come in?" asked Jack.

"Depends are you going to hurl abuse at me?" asked Robert rudely.

"I won't I swear" said Jack.

Robert signed and open the door and let Jack in.

The two walked awkwardly to the living area. 

"So" said Robert.

"I wanted to say sorry for last night, I was completely out of order" started Jack.

"You think" said Robert with a bitter laugh. 

"Look, I shouldn't of took my frustrations out on you, I was just in a awful mood and had some drinks, it not an excuse but it won't happen again" said Jack.

"It better not, I'm not a punching bag to anyone, especially you" said Robert harshly. 

"I know" said Jack softly.

Robert signed.

"So, want to tell me what your problem is with me?" asked Robert. 

"It not you" said Jack with a sign. 

"Then what, I don't know you at all why do you have an issue?" asked Robert.

"Look it's nothing to do with you, I'm just here to say sorry, I shouldn't of said those awful things, I couldn't imagine not having a family" said Jack. 

Robert signed and rubbed his arms nervously.

"Yeah well, it not your place to imagine, you didn't have to go through it, my mother died before I could remember her and god knows who my father is, just stop talking about it" said Robert.

"I'm sorry" said Jack softly.

"Yes I heard you, now just go" said Robert with a sign.

"I'm sure Pam and your father would be proud of you Robert" said Jack before he left the house. 

Robert signed as he sat down and he heard the car drove away before he frown as he thought back to Jack words.

Robert stood up and rushed to the door and open it to see Jack driving away in the distance, all the time wondering how the hell Jack knew his mother name. 

Awhile later....

Jack walked into his home and saw Andy placing some dishes in the dish washer.

Andy looked up to him and a tension filled the room as Andy signed and turn back to his task. 

"You missed dinner, yours is in the microwave" said Andy quickly.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Jack as he looked around the empty home.

"Vic and Adam are meeting Aaron and Robert for a drink, Moria at Cain's and I'm going out with Katie in a minute" said Andy.

"Son, I've apologise to Robert" said Jack as he sat down. 

"And? You shouldn't of done it" snapped Andy as he turn around.

"I know, I've try to put it right" said Jack.

"Still dad, to say that to him, my dad would never be so cruel" said Andy.

Jack signed as Katie walked into the room.

"Ready?" asked Katie.

"Yeah" said Andy as he grab his jacket and left the home with his wife.

Jack looked to the door and he signed before he reached into his pockets and pulled out the picture of Pam and baby Robert and he signed sadly.

Meanwhile......

Robert sat in the car outside Butlers and he saw Andy car driving away from the farm and he looked around to see no one else as home but Jack.

Robert phone rang and he pick it up and saw Aaron name and he answered the phone.

"Hi" said Robert.

"Hay, where are you?" asked Aaron. 

"Work" lied Robert..

"But it your day off" said Aaron confused.

"I know but there was an paper work issue had to come in and help, I'll be at the pub soon" said Robert

"Alright, text me when your on the way" said Aaron. 

"Yes I will" said Robert as the phone went dead.

Aaron signed as he looked to Vic and Adam.

"Work thing" said Aaron as he placed his phone down. 

"Is he ok?, I am sorry about my dad" said Vic.

"Yeah he will be alright" smiled Aaron sadly. 

At the farm....

Robert was outside the home and he breath deeply before he knocked the door.

Robert step back and signed as the door open and he saw Jack.

"Robert, why are you here?" asked Jack confused. 

Robert signed and walked in and he breath deeply before he turn around to face the older man. 

"I need to ask you something" said Robert.

"Alright" said Jack confused.

"How did you know?" asked Robert.

"Know what?" asked Jack. 

"My mother name, at my house you said her name and I never told you, so how did you know?" asked Robert.

"Chas told me" lied jack quickly as he looked away from him. 

"No, Chas doesn't know, no one does, not even Aaron, I've never told anyone" said Robert.

Jack frowned as he lent on the table.

"How do you know my mother name?" asked Robert.

Jack breath in deeply and looked to Robert. 

"Because I knew her, Pam" explained Jack.

Robert frowned as he sat down at the table and stare at the pattern on the table cloth before he looked up to Jack. 

"You knew her" repeated Robert.

"Yes" said Jack with a small nod. 

Robert cupped his face and he breath as he looked back up to Jack. 

"How?" asked Robert nervously.

"She was a friend" said Jack.

"A friend" repeated Robert.

"Yes, well more a friend of a friend" said Jack, as quickly as could, hoping to end this conversation. 

Robert stare at him, one thought coming to mind. 

"I don't believe you" said Robert. 

"What?" asked Jack nervously.

"I don't believe you" said Robert again. 

Jack looked to him. 

"No, if she was a friend you wouldn't be so off with me and that the reason because you knew her, that why you said all those things" said Robert.

"You should go" said Jack as he stood up.

"No, tell me truth" said Robert.

"I already have" said Jack as he open the door.

"Lair, tell me" said Robert.

Jack signed as he looked away from Robert.

"Tell me" shouted Robert as he stood, the chair flying backwards into the counter. 

"I'm your father alright" snapped Jack in response.

Robert gasped as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm your real dad, Robert" said Jack softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the secret is out.... how will Robert react?


	6. Chapter 6

The house was quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop, had been from the moment the words left Jack lips, Robert sat at the table, staring to a single spot on the table as he try to gather the information as Jack stood at the door, unsure what to say or do.

"Oh this isn't happening" said Robert suddenly which caused Jack to look to him. 

"I'm sorry" said Jack.

Robert scoffed as he turn to face Jack.

"It to late for apologises, thirty-one years to late" said Robert as tears rose in his eyes. 

Jack signed as he sat down at the other end of the table.

"Me and your mother" started Jack.

Robert signed as he cupped his face, clearly not ready to hear this. 

"It wasn't serious" said Jack.

Robert looked up to him.

"Serious enough to get her pregnant" snapped Robert.

"It wasn't, me and her only happen a few times, me and Sarah, Andy and Vic mom was going through rough times, your mother was just there" said Jack.

"Yes because the way to fix a marriage is to have an affair" snipped Robert.

"No it wasn't, it was tough for me Robert, having my wife pregnant and then Pam as well, me and Sarah were hanging my thread even after Andy was born" said Jack. 

Robert signed. 

At the pub.....

Aaron sat quietly as he looked to his pint as Vic and Adam spoke quietly. 

"Aaron" said Vic.

Aaron looked up and rose his eyebrow.

"You ok?" asked Adam.

Aaron signed as he ran his hands down his arm nervously. 

"Yeah just worried about Robert" admitted Aaron. 

"He seems like a tough lad, he will be ok" said Adam.

"I'm sure" smiled Aaron sadly, but inside he felt off; he just didn't know why. 

Back at the farm.....

"It just excuses" said Robert. 

"Robert, you have to understand" said Jack. 

"What? What am I meant to understand?" asked Robert angrily. 

Jack signed as he sat forward.

"Me and Sarah we was having problems and one day in a club I met your mother, Pam was life and soul of the party, we just got carried away, she didn't know I was married not till she found she was pregnant" explained Jack. 

Robert rolled his eyes. 

"When I found out Sarah was pregnant, I ended things with Pam, it didn't last long whatever it was and then Pam a few months later was pregnant with you, she wanted me and her to get together, but then I told her about Sarah, she hated me for that" said Jack sadly. 

"What did you expect, you got two woman carrying your children" snarled Robert. 

"I didn't want Sarah to find out I'll admit that, get stressed out, Pam didn't want the hassle either so we agree I stay with Sarah and I'd give Pam money for you and I did, I was even there when she had you" said Jack. 

"Well at least you was there for something" whisper Robert.

Jack breath in deeply.

"When your mother died, I did think about telling Sarah about you and taking you in but me and Sarah like I said wasn't great so I didn't, I assume it was for the best for everyone" said Jack.

"For the best" snapped Robert.

Jack sat back, as Robert turn to him, a look of anger evident in his eyes.

"Well I'll tell you something, it wasn't, not for me, my life has been hell, my childhood was me going back and forth between children home and emergence foster care, no one wanted me, you know what it like to be at school and be ask where your mummy and your daddy and then people would call me all sorts cause I didn't have have partners, it made me bitter and angry and I took that out on so many people, people who didn't deserve it" said Robert angrily. 

"I'm sor" started Jack.

"Stuff your apology, I spent thirty one years alone and cold hearted while you played happy families with your wife and your other kids, my siblings and it took an special person to change that about me and it wasn't you, like it should of been, I'm meant to be your son and you turn a blind eye" snapped Robert his eyes following with tears. 

Jack signed.

"Leaveing you was the hardest decision I ever made, I didn't want to but I couldn't lose my family" said Jack.

Robert scoffed as he stood up.

"Son, please" said Jack.

"NO, don't call me son, you don't have the right and you never will" shouted Robert as he rushed to the door and slammed it open and rush outside into the cold air. 

Jack sat back and signed as he cupped in his face, fear rising inside of him.

Robert jump into his car as the tears kept falling from his eyes and he pick up his phone and quickly texted Aaron and he looked out his mirror and saw Jack standing at the doorway of his home and he scoffed before driving away.

At the pub.....

"I say we go into Hotton once Robert gets here" suggested Adam.

"Maybe" said Aaron. 

Aaron phone ping and he pick it up and open a message from Robert.

 

"Got a headache, going straight home" read Aaron and he frowned sat the lack of feeling in the text, he immediately could tell something was wrong. 

"Anything interesting?" asked Vic.

"Just Robert, he not feeling well, I better go" said Aaron as he gather his things as he stood up.

"See you later" said Adam.

Aaron nodded to them and left the pub, rushing to his house.

Aaron ran down the village and reach the Mill and saw Robert car in the driveway and he walked up to the door open it. 

Aaron walked into the home and he saw Robert sitting at the table, clutching a bottle of whiskey, looking angry and upset.

"Robert" said Aaron softly. 

Robert looked up to him as Aaron walked carefully over.

"You didn't go to work did you?" asked Aaron as he notice the anger in his boyfriend eyes. 

Robert shook his head. 

Aaron nodded and sat down beside him. 

"So where did you go?" asked Aaron softly. 

"Went to see Jack" whisper Robert.

"Right" said Aaron with a frown, anger running through his veins at the idea of what Jack could of done now to upset him. 

Robert sniffed on a cry as he turn to Aaron.

"He my dad Aaron" whisper Robert with a small cry. 

"What?" asked Aaron in shock as he sat back in his seat. 

"Yeah, Jack flaming Sugden is my real father" repeated Robert.

"Oh Rob" said Aaron softly as he grab Robert neck and pulled him into a hug.

"How could he do that, he just left me, I was a baby and he walked away, just cause he had another son, he didn't give me another thought" said Robert as he clung to Aaron.

"I don't know, I just don't know" said Aaron in a smoothing voice. 

Robert sniffed as he sat up and he wiped his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" asked Aaron. 

Robert signed as he took the whiskey bottle and took a gulp from the bottle before looking to Aaron. 

"Nothing" said Robert.

"Nothing" repeated Aaron unsure. 

"Yeah, I don't want a dad, never had one and don't need him and Andy and Vic don't deserve the pain" said Robert.

"If your sure" said Aaron. 

Robert looked to him and lent back on the chair he was sitting in. 

"I am" nodded Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Jack want to keep it a secret.... chances of that are none existence 


	7. Chapter 7

Robert was sitting at the breakfast table looking at the picture of him as a new born and his mother. 

Robert heard footsteps and he looked over his shoulder to see Aaron come down the stairs while wrapping a dressing gown around him before turning back to the picture.

"I always wonder who took this picture, must of been him" said Robert distantly.

Aaron looked to his boyfriend worriedly as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Are you sure your going to be ok with living in the same village as him?" asked Aaron as he began to make himself a coffee. 

Robert looked up to him.

"I'm going to have to be, I came here with you and your family is here and I'm with you, he not driving me away" said Robert.

Aaron smiled as he set his coffee down and sat down on Robert lap and wrap one of his arms around Robert neck for support as Robert wrap his arms around Aaron's waist. 

"Maybe we should go away for the weekend, just to forget" suggested Aaron. 

Robert pressed his lips together as he thought it over.

"You know what, sounds like a good idea, where?" asked Robert.

"I don't know, Manchester, London" listed Aaron. 

"We will work it out but first" said Robert seductively before he began to press kisses into Aaron's neck.

"You sure?" asked Aaron as he grip Roberts hair tightly. 

"Yep" whisper Robert as he pulled Aaron into a kiss. 

Meanwhile.....

Everyone was sat around the table at Butler's farm for breakfast but due to the events of yesterday, the air was thick with tension and awkwardness, the only sound was forks and knifes hitting the plates and the occasional slurp of a drink.

"Ok this is ridiculous" said Katie suddenly, breaking the quiet.

Everyone looked up at her with confusion.

"All sitting in silence, were a family, Jack made a mistake but he apologise and now it's over, i'm sure Jack has no intention of saying anything to Robert ever again?" asked Katie.

"Oh trust me, I want to keep away from him" said Jack.

"Fine, let just move on" said Andy.

Everyone nodded and Jack signed.

"Actually I need to go to the village, I'll be back later" said Jack suddenly as he got up.

"What for?" asked Vic with confusion. 

"Just to go to the shop" said Jack quickly before he left the house. 

"Well that was odd" said Katie.

"Describing Jack to a tee these days" said Adam. 

"We need to find out what up with lately" said Andy to Victoria who nodded in agreement. 

Awhile later.....

(Add in chad and Aaron scene) 

Aaron was walking out of the shop collecting items when Chas walked up to him. 

"Alright love?" asked Chas.

"Yeah" smiled Aaron. 

"You sure, you left the pub quickly last night?" asked Chas. 

"Oh yeah, Robert wasn't feeling great, so I went home, he a terrible patient" said Aaron with a laugh. 

"Well I hope it well enough for Lisa birthday bash later?" asked Chas.

"Yeah he will be fine, see you later" said Aaron. 

Chas nodded and Aaron walked off down the village, looking through his phone. 

"Aaron" came a voice when Robert had reach the drive way of the Mill. 

Aaron turn around quickly and saw Jack and he signed.

"Is your Robert in?" asked Jack.

"Oh so he my Robert" said Aaron.

Jack looked to him and signed.

"He told you" said Jack.

"About you being his real dad, yeah" confirmed Aaron.

Robert walked down the stairs in his home when he heard voices and he walked into the front door and open it slightly and saw Jack and Aaron talking. 

"Look, me and" started Jack.

"Save it, I don't care, I only care about Robert" said Aaron. 

"I know" said Jack softly. 

"So, what do you want?" asked Aaron. 

Jack rub his hands together nervously.

"I just want to make sure Robert doesn't say anything to Andy and Vic, they don't need it" said Jack.

Robert scoffed as he lent against the wall.

"He doesn't want to hurt them so no he won't tell" said Aaron.

"Good" smiled Jack.

"Try not to jump for joy" said Aaron with a roll to his eyes.

"I just want to move past this" said Jack which made Robert frown. 

"Move past, he your son for life, this won't ever go away" said Aaron angrily. 

"You think I don't know that, I just don't want this hassle" said Jack. 

"Well maybe you should of thought about that before you cheated on your wife and got another woman pregnant" hissed Aaron. 

"Look if I go back in time and stop Robert from being born I would" snapped Jack.

Robert gasped at the words as tears immediately filled his eyes at the rejection as Aaron eyes widen with anger. 

"Well i wouldn't, he the best thing in my life, and you know what he an amazing person and if you wasn't so concern with keeping your dirty secret you would realise that" snapped Aaron before he walked away.

Jack signed with regret as he began to walk away and Aaron enter the house and saw Robert sitting at the table.

"You took your time" said Robert.

Aaron walked to the cupboards and placed the bag down and signed. 

"Ran into mom at the shop, couldn't stop talking about Lisa birthday party later" said Aaron, keeping the fact that he ran into Jack out of the conversation not wanting to upset Robert more. 

"I can't wait" smiled Robert.

Aaron smiled at him as he began to put the food away and Robert signed. 

That afternoon.....

Aaron and Robert walked into the pub and saw all the Dingle's surrounding the bar.

"Hi love" said Chas from behind the bar.

"Hay" smiled Aaron. 

"HappY birthday" said Robert to Lisa as he handed her a card.

"Thanks love" smiled Lisa as she took the card.

"It just a cheap coupon for a restaurant of your choice" said Aaron. 

"Better then what my husband got me" laughed Lisa. 

"They were flowers" argued Chas.

"From the graveyard" said Belle which made everyone laugh. 

"You feeling better Robert?" asked Chas.

Aaron looked to Robert and Robert smiled and nodded. 

"Much" said Robert.

"Good, Champagne?" asked Chas as she pick up a bottle from an ice bucket. 

"Of course" said Robert.

Chas nodded and pour two glasses for them and the door open and Robert looked over and saw Jack, Vic and Andy enter the pub and Robert signed as Jack watched Robert carefully before going to the bar with his children. 

"We can go if you want" said Aaron quietly. 

"No, it fine" said Robert, placing a smile on his face to hide his hurt.

"Here you go boys" said Chas as she handed over two glasses.

The two took their glasses and Robert immediately necked his drink before slamming the empty glass on the bar.

"Go on Sugden" laughed Cain

"Might want to slow it down" said Aaron. 

"Why this is a party and at parties you drink" said Robert.

Aaron signed, he liked happy drunk Robert but angry drunk Robert was a whole different story and completely unpredictable. 

An hour and a half later....

Robert was drunk, incredible drunk, the Dingle's were loving it but Aaron was worried as he watched Vic, Andy and Jack at another table. 

Robert stood up and wobbled and Aaron looked to him. 

"Where you going?" asked Aaron worriedly. 

Robert turn to him and frowned. 

"Bar, can't I even do that?" asked Robert.

"Robert, don't do anything stupid" whisper Aaron. 

"I am capable" hissed Robert before he walked to the bar.

Robert walked to the bar and lent on it once he texted there and he signed. 

"Pint please" slurred Robert to Chas.

"Last one then I'm cutting you off" said Chas with a wanting gone.

"Yes ma" said Robert with a drunken laugh. 

Robert heard footsteps behind him and he turn to see Jack arrived at the bar and he rolled his eyes as he looked away.

"Emm, same again Chas" said Jack as he try to avoid eye contact with Robert. 

Chas nodded to him as she walked over to the other side of the bar.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack to Robert.

Robert turn to him and frown.

"Don't suddenly act like you care for me" snarled Robert.

"Your drunk" said Jack softly. 

"Well ten out of ten for your observational skills" said Robert, 

"Look Robert" started Jack.

"Just leave me alone" shouted Robert which made the pub fall quiet as they all looked over to the pair. 

"Robert come on" said Aaron as he rush over to him. 

"Me fine, just keep him away" slurred Robert as he pointed to Jack drunkly. 

Aaron turn to Jack with a look of fury.

"Just go before you cause more damage, yeah" snapped Aaron. 

Jack nodded as he began to walk away. 

"Hay not talk to my dad like that" said Andy suddenly standing next to his father.

Robert laughed. 

"Look he keeps upsetting Robert, can't you just leave things alone" said Aaron to Jack. 

"No" said Robert as he lent on Aaron shoulder. 

"Look I get my dad said some things but it doesn't give you a right to talk to him like that, he never did you any wrong" argued Andy.

"Wrong me though, didn't you" said Robert to Jack who eyes widen.

"Robert" warned Aaron. 

"What? Maybe I'm changing my mind, maybe your precious family deserve to know the truth" shouted Robert to Jack. 

"Well, looks like this party just got more interesting" said Charity with a smirk. 

"Your drunk, your not thinking clearly" said Jack softly. 

Robert scoffed. 

"What do you mean?" asked Vic as she walked up to her brother and father.

"Nothing, he just drunk" said Jack quickly.

"Stop lying to them" snapped Robert.

"You shut up" snapped Jack back. 

"Don't tell me what to do, you already threw away that chance" argued Robert.

"What the hell are you going on?" asked Andy with a frustrated tone. 

"Yeah, dad what going on?" asked Robert with a wicked grin.

Everyone eyes widen as they looked to Jack who eye fell to Robert in disbelief. 

"Why did he call you that?" asked Vic in shock. 

"He drunk" stutter Jack.

"Yeah no one buying that" said Charity. 

"Charity" scowled Zak. 

"I called him dad because that what he is, my real dad" said Robert.

"Your lying" snapped Andy.

Robert looked up to Andy and signed. 

"I wish I was" said Robert.

"No your lying, dad?" asked Andy as he turn to Jack. 

Jack looked over to Vic and Andy, both were standing there shocked and tears falling from their eyes. 

"I'm sorry" whisper Jack. 

Andy gasped in shock before walking away from the pub and Jack signed as Vic sat down. 

"Come on, let get you in the back" said Aaron to his boyfriend.

Robert nodded as Aaron began to walk Robert into the back room as the pub feel quiet as everyone took in the information. 

A few minutes later.....

Robert was lying on the sofa as Chas, Charity and Aaron stood in the kitchen of the back room. 

"Is it true?" asked Chas. 

"Yeah, Jack and Robert mom had a fling and well Robert was the result" said Aaron as he looked to his boyfriend who was sleeping on the sofa. 

"Well, you think you know a person" said Chas.

The door opened loudly and Jack and Vic walked in slowly and Robert woke up and sat up and signed as he saw the pair. 

"Can't you just leave me alone?" asked Robert. 

"After what you just did, what happened to not telling them?" asked Jack.

"They deserve to know" snapped Robert.

"Even so, not like that" snapped Jack.

"You only have yourself to blame" said Vic as she step away from Jack.

"Vic" said Jack softly. 

Vic shook her head as she sat down at the table and the door open again and Andy walked in. 

"It like a family reunion" said Charity, with a laugh. 

Everyone looked to her unimpressed and Chas signed. 

"Out now" ordered Chas. 

Charity rolled her eyes and walked back out and shut the door and a thick tension filled the room. 

"Well someone better start explaining" said Andy. 

"Not much to explain, he had an affair with my mom, she had me, she died and I got left behind" hissed Robert. 

"It a bit more complicated then that" said Jack.

"Not from where I'm standing its not" said Robert. 

"How could you do that to mom?" asked Andy angrily towards his father. 

Jack signed and looked to Andy. 

"I loved your mother Andy, I really did, but we had problems and I met Pam and things developed" explained Jack. 

"So what? You had a few issues and you cheated" said Vic. 

"It was a mistake" said Jack.

"Thanks" said Robert. 

"Did she know?" asked Vic. 

"No" said Jack, shaking his head. 

"How could you do that, do mom, do us, do Robert's mother?" asked Andy. 

"I made a mistake, look I know this situation isn't ideal" started Jack.

"You think" scoffed Robert. 

"Look I shouldn't of cheated on your mother and Robert I shouldn't of abounded you but it in the past now, now we should move on" said Jack. 

"And how do you suggest we do that?" asked Andy. 

"I don't know" stutter Jack. 

"I have an idea, you lot carry on being the perfect little family Jack wanted and I'll keep out of everyone way, it's not like I'm wanted" said Robert as he stood up and walked to the door. 

"Robert" said Vic. 

Robert turn around.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't of told you like that" said Robert to his sister.

Vic nodded and Robert walked out the house and Aaron turn to Chas and Chas nodded and Aaron walked off and followed his boyfriend.

The door shut and Andy looked to the door then to his father. 

"I can't be here" said Andy as he walked out into the main bar.

"Or me" said Vic as she followed her brother; refusing to make eye contact with her father. 

Jack signed and sat down on the sofa and pushed his head into his hands.

"Well good luck with that mess, your going to need it" said Chas before she walked away, leaving Jack completely alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron was making breakfast in his kitchen when he heard footsteps behind him and he turn his head to see Robert who was pale, clearly from the day of drinking the previously day, as he seat down at the table and frowned as he cup his head with a groan. 

"Sore head?" asked Aaron as he turn back to making the breakfast. 

"How much did I drink?" asked Robert.

"A lot, do you remember what you did?" asked Aaron nervously. 

Robert frowned as he looked up to his boyfriend before the realisation hit him and his face palmed with horror at his actions. 

"Oh I've made such a mess" exclaimed Robert as he placed his face into his hands. 

"You was drunk and upset" said Aaron.

"Still, I shouldn't of said anything, poor Vic and Andy" said Robert.

"Maybe it is better they know" suggested Aaron. 

Robert signed as he cup his face. 

"Look, you can't change what's happened now, you are all going to have to find a way to move past this" said Aaron as he walked up up to Robert and place some food in front of him. 

"I don't know how that's possible" Robert admitted. 

"One day at a time, I'll go and get you an Americano from the cafe" said Aaron as he placed a kiss on Robert forehead. 

"What would I do without you" smiled Robert.

Aaron smiled at him as he grab his coat and began to exit the house. 

Aaron walked out the house and Robert groaned with frustration. 

Meanwhile.....

"Did you hear?" asked Brenda to Nicola and Priya quietly who were at the counter of the local cafe. 

"What?" asked Priya quickly, clearly interested. 

"Well you know Aaron fella Robert, he only Jack Sugden son" whisper Brenda. 

"No" said Priya in shock.

"Yes, I was in the pub last night, Robert told everyone" said Brenda.

"I can't believe it, I always thought Sarah and Jack were solid, you know like me and Jimmy" smiled Nicola.

"Probably not the best couple to be compare to" said Priya.

Nicola shot her a death glare and Priya smiled innocently. 

"You think you know someone, I mean a secret son" said Brenda.

"And Robert at that, I mean Robert nothing like the Sugdens, he an accountant, rude and aggorsng" listed Nicola.

"Have you ever spoken to him?" asked Priya. 

"No but well he looks the type" said Nicola.

"Does he now?" asked a voice.

Nicola, Brenda and Priya jumped and all turn to see Aaron standing behind them.

"Aaron, I'm" started Nicola.

"Save it, yes Robert is Jack's son but don't you dare speak about him like that, you don't have any idea what he's like" snarled Aaron.

"Aaron" said Priya softly.

"I said save it, an Americano and a coffee when your done spreading my boyfriend private life around the village please Brenda" snarled Aaron before he sat down.

Aaron signed as he cupped his face.

"Alright lad" came a voice.

Aaron looked up and saw Cain.

"Guessing no work today?" asked Cain. 

"I want to make sure Rob's alright" said Aaron. 

"Fine but just today, Sugden can look after himself" said Cain.

"Don't call him that" said Aaron with a sign. 

"Sorry" said Cain holding up his hand.

Brenda walked over and placed the coffee's down and Aaron pushed some money into her hand and he grab the coffee's and got up.

"Don't be late tomorrow" called Cain.

Aaron nodded and walked out the cafe. 

At Butler's......

Vic and Andy were sitting in the living room in silence watching the TV, both not focusing as they had other things on their minds. 

"Andy" signed Vic as she grab the TV remote and turn the TV off.

"I was watching that" snapped Andy as Vic turn to him. 

"We have to talk about this" said Vic with signed. 

Andy signed as he looked away from her. 

"We have to, we have a brother" said Vic.

"Don't call him that" snapped Andy.

"It's what he is, dad done wrong yes but we can't do anything about it" said Vic. 

"He cheated on mom" snapped Andy.

"I know but mom isn't avile, Robert is and he didn't ask to be born did he" said Vic softly. 

Andy opened his mouth to argue but the door opened and Jack walked in and the two signed.

"Where have you been?" asked Vic.

"Probably with his new son" snarled Andy.

"I spent the night in the caravan" answered Jack. 

Andy rolled his eyes.

"Kids, I know this is all upsetting" said Jack softly as he sat down.

"Upsetting, it far from upsetting" said Andy angrily. 

"Look, I can't change the past, we have to find a way to move on" said Jack.

Andy scoffed as he stood up and storm out the house.

Jack signed and looked to Vic.

"Vic, please" said Jack desperately. 

"I don't know dad, I just don't know" said Vic sadly as she got up as walked up stairs. 

Awhile later......

Robert was lying on the sofa when the door was banged on and Robert sat up and signed as he walked to the door and opened it and Jack stormed in.

"Is there something wrong with you?" asked Jack.

Robert signed and turn to him and shut the door.

"I'm sorry" said Robert nervously as he cross his arms. 

"A bit late, my kids hate me" snapped Jack.

"I'm sure they don't, look I am sorry for telling everyone but I was drunk and hurt" explained Robert. 

"Well now everyone's hurt" shouted Jack.

"Well maybe you should of thought of that before you got another woman pregnant" snapped Robert.

Jack signed.

"You've wreck everything, why did you have to come here?" asked Jack. 

"It not like I expected to meet you is it" shouted Robert.

"What going on?" asked Aaron as he walked into the house. 

"Nothing" said Robert as he turn to Aaron. 

Aaron looked between the two and walked up to his boyfriend before facing Jack. 

"Maybe you should go Jack, before you make this worst" said Aaron. 

"Worst, how could it be worst?, everyone thinks I'm a low life" hissed Jack.

"Well they would be correct" argued Robert. 

"I'm not the only guilty party here, your mother is just as much to blame" said Jack.

"Leave her out of this" shouted Robert.

"Why, if she wasn't such a desperate tart this wouldn't of happened" snapped Jack.

Before anyone could say anything or think, Robert punched Jack. Punched him so hard that Jack fell to the floor with a bleeding nose.

"Robert" said Aaron as he wrap his arms around him and pull him back to keep him attacking Jack.

Jack stood up and wipe his bloody nose with his hand and his eyes widen as he looked to Robert, releasing what he said.

"Robert I'm" started Jack.

"Just go" snapped Aaron.

Jack nodded and he walked out quickly holding his nose and Aaron looked to his distress boyfriend who was cupping his throbbing hand, angry tears in his eyes, he was trying to hold back. 

"Come on" said Aaron as he lead Robert to the kitchen. 

At the farm.....

Vic walked out the house and walked down the farm and came down to Andy and Adam who were working on moving some hay.

"I'm going to visit Robert" said Vic.

"Why?" asked Andy as he looked up to her.

"I don't know, he our brother and I want to make sure he ok" said Vic.

"I'm sure he fine" said Andy.

Vic signed as she tapped her foot nervously before looking to her brothers. 

"You could come" suggested Vic.

"No" said Andy quickly.

Vic signed.

"Need a lift babe?" asked Adam. 

"No I'll walk, clear my head" said Vic.

Adam nodded and Vic began to walk off.

"Mate, you can't hate on Robert, it's not his fault" said Adam once Vic was out of ear shot. 

"Keep out it's not any of your business" snapped Andy before he walked off.

15 minutes later.....

"Punching hurts, who knew" said Robert as he held a ice pack to his hand.

Aaron chuckled when the door knocked and he signed.

"If that Jack turn him away" said Robert.

Aaron nodded and got up and went to the door and open it and saw Vic.

"Hay" said Vic with a nervous smile.

Aaron nodded into the house and the two walked in and Robert looked up. 

"Vic" said Robert in surprise.

"Hay, I wanted to check how you was" explained Vic.

"I'll leave you both" said Aaron before he walked up the stairs.

Vic signed and sat down and frowned as she saw Robert hand cover by an ice pack.

"What did you do?" asked Vic pointing to his hand.

Robert laughed nervously as he looked to his hand.

"Jack came around; things were said, I punched him" said Robert.

"Right" whispered Vic. 

"Sorry" said Robert.

"It fine, he sort of deserves it" said Vic.

Robert nodded as he sat back nervously. 

"I don't even know what to say" admitted Vic.

"Same" signed Robert.

The two looked to each other awkwardly and Robert took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you like that, it was selfish of me" said Robert. 

"I'm just glad I know" said Vic.

Robert nodded awkwardly.

"This is wired" confirmed Vic as she pointed between them. 

"Just a little" said Robert with a small laugh. 

Vic signed as she lent back in her seat. 

"Look Robert, we can't change what happened between my dad and your mom but I do want us to get along, we are brother and sister, you could have a family" suggested Vic.

Robert smiled slightly.

"Never had a family and honestly Vic, I don't think Jack or Andy want me as apart of yours and I don't know if I want that either" explained Robert.

"That Andy and Dad, not me, and we can work at this slowly, I know that my mom would want us to move on and get along, she would of killed dad" said Vic.

"I bet" said Robert.

The two fell into silence again and Robert looked to her.

"What was she like, Sarah?" asked Robert.

Vic smiled.

"She was nice from what I remember, I was little when she died only seven maybe eight I don't remember much but from what I do remember she was nice, she would help on the farm, tuck me in at night" smiled Vic.

"Sounds lovely" said Robert sadly. 

Vic looked to him and looked to his hand and she placed hers over his and Robert frowned as he looked up to her. 

"I know it's hard, I miss my mom everyday and I know I have memories which is more then you but you can talk to me about it or this whole mess, it hard both ways" said Vic.

"Thank you" smiled Robert. 

"I can't speak for my dad mainly cause I've not really spoke about it to him yet but I know Andy and once he's calmed down, he will see it's isn't your fault, he just angry and he will be like me, want to try and make this work, were brother and sister at the end of the day" said Vic,

Robert looked to her smiled at her.

"I think I like that as well" said Robert with a shy smile.

Vic looked to him and smiled.

"Right, I suppose I should go, we can talk another time when it settle in a bit more" said Vic as she stood up. 

"Yes I agree" said Robert as he stood up and followed her to the door.

Robert open the door for her and Vic smiled at him before walking out and Robert shut the door and Robert breath deeply as he shut the door and lent on it.

"Said this would work itself out" said Aaron as he walked down the stairs. 

Robert looked up to him.

"I don't know how to be a brother" said Robert sadly.

"You'll learn, it will be alright Robert" said Aaron as he walked up to him.

"I hope so" smiled Robert.

Aaron smiled to him and Robert kissed Aaron head and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, for being here" whisper Robert. 

"Wouldn't be any where else" said Aaron as he struggled into Robert neck. 

Robert smiled as he looked to his knuckles which were bruising from the punch he gave to Jack and he signed.


	9. Chapter 9

Robert was in the local shop gathering some supplies for his home. It had been three days since he had saw Jack and Vic, he was still feeling guilty for his actions but he was somewhat liking the idea of having a sister, maybe even a family. 

"Hay" came a voice. 

Robert turn around to the source of the voice and saw Vic and he smiled shyly.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Robert.

"I'm alright, how's your hand?" asked Vic.

Robert rose his hand where the bruising had began to settle down.

"A little sore but getting there, how is Jack and Andy?" asked Ronert.

"Haven't really seen Andy, Katie trying to talk into him but he having none of it and Dad just keeping his distance" said Vic.

"I'm sorry I've made things so awkward" said Robert.

"It's not your fault" said Vic. 

Robert nodded as he looked down to his basket. 

"Doing anything later, we could have a drink while I'm on my shift at the pub" said Vic.

Robert looked up to her and smiled as he nodded. 

"Sure, with Adam and Aaron in Hotton for the day I don't have anything else to do" said Robert.

"Cool, see you about one?" asked Vic.

Robert nodded and Vic walked off and Robert smiled happily as he walked up to the counter. 

Awhile later..... 

Vic walked into her home and Katie looked up from the table.

"Where's Andy?" asked Vic.

"Having a shower" said Katie as she pointed up stairs. 

Vic nodded as she sat down.

"How are you?" asked Katie.

"I don't know, conflicted, I want to get along with Robert but Andy angry at dad and Robert and I want to be loyal to him, you know what I mean?" asked Vic.

"A bit, I'm sure Andy will come round soon, he just needs time, look I need to go to work, will you be alright?" asked Katie as she stood up.

"Yes I will" said Vic as she nodded to the door. 

Katie smiled at her sister in law before she grabbed her bag and cost and walked out the home and Vic signed as she stood up and walked over to the side and pick up a picture of her as a little girl, Andy and their parents and she signed sadly. 

"Where's Katie?" asked Andy as he walked into the room.

Vic placed the picture down and turned to him.

"Work" answered Vic. 

Andy nodded as he turn the kettle on. 

"I saw Robert in the shop" said Vic carefully as she lent on to one of the chairs. 

"So" said Andy. 

"Andy, come on this is ridiculous, he our brother and he not going anywhere, it's a small village we have to find a way to be civil" said Vic. 

"I'm going to work" said Andy as he left the house.

"Andy" called Vic.

The door slammed shut and Vic signed as she rubbed her face. 

A few minutes later.....

Jack was sitting in the caravan when the door knocked and he walked up and open the door and saw Vic.

"I brought cake" said Vic as she held up a tin. 

Jack smiled at her and Vic walked in and she placed the tin down and sat down on the small bed. 

"We need to talk" said Vic.

Jack nodded as he closed the door and sat down opposite her. 

"How's your nose?" asked Vic.

Jack touched his nose and winced at the touch as it was still sore.

"It's alright, I deserved it really" said Jack.

"Yes you did" responded Vic.

The two fell quiet and Jack signed.

"What do you want to know?" asked Jack.

"Why you cheated on mom, why you turn your back on your child?" asked Vic as if it was obvious. 

Jack signed as he faced her.

"Me and your mother we went through a rough time, we were arguing a lot, close to divorce, I met Pam, Robert mother on a night out and things happened, it was wrong but I was sad most of the time and it seemed an escape" said Jack honestly. 

Vic nodded as tears rose in her eyes. 

"It wasn't long between me and Pam, when I found out your mom was pregnant with Andy that was a sign that me and her were meant to work and I focus on us and it got better, not perfect but better and then I saw Pam in Hotton one day and she was pregnant as well" said Jack.

"And you did nothing?" asked Vic.

Jack signed as he cupped his face before looking up to Vic. 

"I couldn't leave Sarah, she was my wife, when Pam found out she was angry and she wanted to tell Sarah but well I convinced her that it was best for Sarah, her and the babies to keep it quiet and she agreed" explained Jack.

Vic shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

"We made a deal, I would help fund for the baby but that was it, and it work like that, I was happy with your mom and Andy and Pam had Robert" said Jack.

"Yes but she died when Robert was a few months old" said Vic.

"I know, my name was never put on the Birth Certificate so I had no rights to him anyway and I did think about coming clean and telling Sarah and taking Robert in but in the end I couldn't, I was scared" explained Jack.

"Yes and cause of that Robert grew with no one" said Vic angrily. 

"I know and if I could change what I did I would but I can't, I never thought Robert would come here" said Jack.

"It not about that, mom died when he was what fourteen maybe fifteen you could of been honest then" argued Vic.

"It's not as easy as that Victoria" said Jack softly. 

Vic nodded and she signed.

"I don't want to keep hating you for this, I want to get on with my brothers and you" said Vic.

"I want that as well" said Jack.

Vic smiled at her dad and Jack smiled and pulled her into a hug and breath out a breath of relief. 

The two pulled apart and Vic breath nervously.

"I'm meeting Robert in the pub later, maybe you could join" said Vic.

Jack signed.

"Maybe I'll see" said Jack.

Vic nodded as she stood up and open the door and walked out and Jack followed.

"What areyou doing?" asked a voice.

The two turn to see Andy angrily walking towards them. 

"We had a chat, sorted things out" said Jack.

"Your taking his side" snapped Andy to Vic. 

"I'm not choosing anyones side, I want to get on with my family your the one acting like a child about this" argued Vic.

"He lied and cheated" snarled Andh.

"Oh yes because you've never done that" Vic said with a roll of her eyes. 

"Beside the point" argued Andy.

"Andy please son" started Jack.

Andy scoffed and walked off.

"He will come around dad" said Vic.

"I'm not so sure" said Jack sadly before he walked back into his caravan.

An hour later....

Robert sat nervously at the bar in the Woolpack.

"Alright" came a voice. 

Robert turn to see Katie.

"Hi" said Robert.

"So your my brother in law" said Katie.

"Apparently so" said Robert with a laugh. 

"I'm talking with Andy, he will come around eventually" said Katie. 

Robert noddd as Vic came out and she came up to the pair.

"Alright Vic?" asked Katie.

"Yeah fine" said Vic.

Katie looked between the bar and grab her jacket.

"I best get back to work, see you both later" said Katie. 

The two nodded and Katie left and Vic and Robert turn to each other.

"Ever feel like no one wants to be around us?" asked Robert.

Vic laughed.

"Pint?" asked Vic. 

"Please" smiled Robert.

Back at the farm....

Jack walked around the barns and saw Andy hammering some wood into the fences.

"Andy" said Jack. 

Andy loooed up and scowled.

"Look you can hate me for this but please don't fall out with your sister, even Robert, none of you ask for this to happen" said Jack.

"Still happened" said Andy as he focused on the job he was doing.

"I know, son you and Robert are thirty one, you have to find a mature way to deal with this" said Jack.

"You think it's that easy, Robert a nice guy as a mate but not as a brother, I can't just accept that" snapped Andy.

"Why?" asked Jack. 

"You just don't understand" said Andy as he walked over. 

"Then talk to me" shouted Jack but Andy had already walked away. 

At the pub.....

"So me and Andy are working on this barn we were building in the living room using anything we could find in the house, whole thing comes down, the lot gets broken, mom and dad went mental" laughed Vic. 

Robert laughed as he looked to her before he signed.

"Sounds like you had a good time as a child" said Robert distantly. 

"Had it up's and down's, like most, if you want me to stop speaking about it I will, can't be easy to hear" said Viv quickly. 

"It's not the easiest thing but I want to get to know you, stuff you did as a child, it's nice" said Robert with a genuine smile.

Vic smiled at him.

"Always wanted another sibling, never expect to get it" said Vic.

"Yeah, life can be a right bitch" said Robert.

Vic laughed as she nodded. 

The door open and the two looked up and Andy walked in and he saw the pair and the two looked away nervously as Andy frowned.

"What this?" asked Andy as he pointed between them.

"We're having a drink, it not a crime" explained Vic. 

"It is with him, he's wrecked our family" snarled Andy as he pointed to Robert.

"No Jack did, I didn't ask for this, if I knew what would of happen if I moved here I wouldn't of come" said Robert as he stood up. 

"Why didn't you just leave when you found out?" asked Andy angrily.

"Andy, clam down" said Vic. 

"Why should I go, I have a life here to" said Robert as he walked around to face Andy. 

"Look boys this isn't any of our faults, let just calm down, we can sort this out" said Vic softly.

"It won't be sorted till he leaves" snapped Andy as he pointed to Robert.

"I'm going no where, your dad the one who screw up here not me" hissed Robert.

"Yeah, my dad, mine and Vic's, not yours, he never will be" said Andy.

"Andy" snapped Vic.

"No it alright Vic, it not like I want him as my dad, not exactly had the best first impressions" said Robert.

Andy shook his head and Robert signed. 

"Look Andy, this situation is ideal for anyone and I'm sorry for what Jack done to you and your mom but I can't change that" said Robert. 

"Andy he right" said Vic. 

"It not just dad fault, your mom did her share" snapped Andy.

"Leave her out of it" said Robert.

"Why should I, if she had kept away a married man this wouldn't of happen" said Andy. 

"She didn't know, were not children, were not playing the blame game" said Vic.

"No we're blaming his mother for being a slag" snapped Andy. 

"Sorry Vic I can't" said Robert as his she filled with tears as he began to walk out.

The pub door slammed open as Robert walked out and Vic turn to Andy.

"You really can be disgusting" said Vic angrily before she walked off to find Robert. 

Andy looked to her and signed and walked out the pub and saw Robert and Vic just outside.

"Truth hurt?" asked Andy as he walked down to him. 

Robert rolled his eyes as Vic turn to him.

"Just leave it Andy" said Vic as she between her brothers.

"Not a chance" snapped Andy as he shoved Vic backwards and Vic fell back before catching her balance. 

"Hay, don't touch her" snapped Robert as he shoved Andy away from Vic.

Andy in reaction to be being push, swung his fist which connected with Robert jaw causing Robert to fall to the ground. 

"Andy" shouted Vic.

Robert grabbed his jaw as he stood up and he wipe the blood which had tricked on to his chin and he laughed. 

"Best you got?" asked Robert with a smirk. 

Andy face redden with angry and he threw himself at Robert, tackling him to the ground.

"Oh for Christ sake" said Vic. 

The two boys fought on the ground, fist swinging, legs kicking and verbal screaming at the other.

"Oi" shouted Jack as he saw his son's fighting and he rushed down which made Andy look up.

Robert took the chance of Andy distraction and punched his brother back.

"That enough" shouted Jack as he pick Andy up and pull him away from Robert.

"What wrong with you two?" asked Vic as she helped Robert up.

Andy scoffed and walked back to the pub and Vic signed before following him.

Jack looked to the two before turning to Robert who was wiping his bleeding mouth.

"You ok?" asked Jack.

"Peachy" snapped Robert before he walked off.

A few minutes later....

"There wasn't any need for that Andy, none of this is Robert fault" said Vic as she pressed a cold cloth to Andy face where a bruise was forming, in the back room of the pub. 

Andy signed as he took the cloth and Vic sat opposite him.

"I get your angry but it not Robert fault, he never ask to be dad son as well" said Vic softly. 

Andy looked up to her.

"Oh" said Vic.

"What?" asked Andy.

"Your angry at Robert because you think he going to take dad from you" said Vic.

"Sounds stupid now you've said it out loud" mumbled Andy.

"Probably cause it is, Andy he may be Jack son but your the one with the bond and the memories, ok maybe Robert one day will have a relationship with dad but your the son he raised, Robert doesn't change anything, dad loves us all the same and Robert not exactly going to be aiming for number one son spot, you can't hate him for something that not going to happen" said Vic.

Andy looked to his sister and signed.

"I guess your right, I'm being an idiot aren't i?" asked Andy.

"Yes" laughed Vic. 

Andy laughed slightly and put the cloth down as he stood up.

"I'm going to go and speak to Robert" decided Andy before he walked off.

Vic couldn't help but breath a signed of relief.

At the Mill.....

Robert was looking at his swollen cut lip and a cut from his head which was bleeding in the mirror when the door open and Jack walked in.

"What?" asked Robert.

"I wanted to make sure you was alright" said Jack.

"I'm fine, not the first fight I've had won't be the last" said Robert as he grab some wipes from the kitchen counter.

"Me and my brothers used to fight all the time, it normal" said Jack.

"Different kind of fight" said Robert.

Robert rubbed his wound and hissed in pain. 

"Here, let me" said Jack as he took the wiped from him.

Robert frowned as Jack began to clean the wound.

"Trust me, growing up on that farm  
I've had to clean up Vic and Andy, one of them always had a new cut or bruise" laughed Jack.

Robert smiled slightly as Jack pulled away.

"There all fine, probably bruise though" said Jack.

"Probably" said Robert.

Jack signed and sat down.

"Look Robert i'm sorry for all the trouble that happen since you got here but it like I've said to Vic and Andy, I want us to find a way to move on, either be a family or civil what best for everyone" said Jack honestly.

"I don't know how to be a family" whisper Robert as his eyes filled with tears.

"Well it's never to late to learn" smiled Jack. 

Robert laughed and smiled at his dad.

But what neither had them notice was Andy standing by the door way who had witness the fatherly son moment between the pair and who was now storming away from the house. 

So much more angry then before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm the worst and haven't updated for like two months, I apologise real life got in the way and I had complete writers block for this Fic, anyway it's not much this chapter but it's something so enjoy

It was the following day after Robert had his fight with Andy and him and Jack had a sort of fatherly son moment.

Robert was currently standing over the cooker frying some bacon when he heard the front door open from behind. 

"I'm home" called Aaron which made Robert immediately smile.

"How was the car convention?" asked Robert.

"Same old same old, Cain nearly punched someone face in and Debbie had blokes flocking around her which made Ross jealous and they had a row" said Aaron with a sign as he lent on the counter.

"So proper Dingle day out" smirked Robert.

"Yep, what about you, how did your drink with Vic go?" asked Aaron.

Robert signed as he turn the stove off and he turn around and Aaron frowned as he saw his boyfriend with a cut lip, a bruise on his jaw and a small cut on his forehead.

"Robert, what the hell?" asked Aaron as he rushed up to him and and cup Robert jaw gently to look at the wounds.

"Me and Andy had words" said Robert.

"With your fists?" asked Aaron.

Robert signed as he grab Aaron hands. 

"I'm fine, it's was going to happen either way" said Robert.

"But still, your meant to be brothers" said Aaron.

"Well Jack says siblings fight" smiled Robert.

Aaron rose his eyebrow at him and Robert signed.

"Jack came around after and we talk, me and him are going for a drink later" said Robert. 

"You sure that's wise?" asked Aaron. 

"Maybe, maybe not but I like having a sister and well guess it worth a try, he is my dad I can't change that" said Robert.

"Ok, I'll support you" smiled Aaron.

Robert friend and wrap his arms around Aaron waist and Aaron grinned as he wrap his around Robert neck.

"I missed you last night" whisper Robert.

"Guess I missed you as well" said Aaron.

Robert giggled and pulled Aaron into a soft kiss. 

Meanwhile......

Andy was leaning on the counter of the kitchen as Katie sat at the table doing her make up.

"I'm just saying fighting him wasn't your best idea" said Katie.

"I don't like him" said Andy. 

"Why, you got on when you didn't know he was your brother" said Katie.

Andy opened his mouth but the door opened and Vic and Jack walked in holding some bags.

"What is this?" asked Andy.

"I'm moving back in" said Jack.

"Good" smiled Katie.

"Who said you could?" asked Andy.

"I did" said Vic.

"Why?" asked Andy. 

"Cause he our dad and we can't expect him to live in a caravan" said Vic like it was obvious.

"Right now I couldn't care less if he lived under a bridge" muttered Andy into his tea.

Andy looked to her husband with a scowl as Jack grab his bags.

"I'll take these to my room then how about I make us a fry up?" asked Jack.

"Sounds great" smiled Vic.

Jack smiled and turn to Andy who immediately looked away and Jack smiled fell causing him to signed as he walked out the kitchens going to his room.

"Right I'm going to work, behave" said Katie warningly to her husband who nodded and Katie smiled to Vic who smiled back. 

Vic watched the door shut and turn to her brother.

"So?" asked Vic as she sat down.

"So" repeated Andy. 

"How did it to with Robert?" asked Vic. 

Andy signed as he placed his cup down.

"It didn't" said Andy as he grab his jacket.

"Why not?" asked Vic with a frown.

"Cause there nothing to discuss" said Andy.

"But you said" started Vic.

"I'm busy Vic" snapped Andy before she walked out the Jodie and Vic frowned with confusion to her brother sudden change. 

Awhile later.....

Aaron and Robert were walking up the village, hand in hand. 

"You sure you don't want me to be in there with you?" asked Aaron as he nodded to the pub.

Robert smiled as he ran his thumb knee Aaron knuckles.

"No, I can do this, if it gets to much I'll text you I promise, so you go to work and don't worry about me" said Robert.

Aaron nodded and kissed Robert quickly and Robert smiled before walking to the pub.

Aaron watched him enter the pub and smiled and turn towards the garage when he suddenly saw Andy going into the shop and the anger flew through him and he storm down to the shop. 

Aaron walked into the shop and saw Andy.

"What's you problem?" asked Aaron as he storm up to Andy.

Andy turn around and signed.

"This about me and Robert?" asked Andy.

"About you hitting my boyfriend yeah" snarled Aaron.

"It's nothing, things just got heated no need for you to perform your body guard act" snipped Andy.

Aaron breath deeply as he try to control his anger. 

"Look Andy I get this is all new and confusing and it's hurts they your dad lied to you, but don't take it out on Robert, he didn't know" said Aaron softly. 

Andy scoffed and Aaron frowned.

"I get he didn't know but I don't want him coming in taking over" said Andy.

"Taking over what?" asked Aaron.

"Doesn't matter, just leave it yeah" said Andy as he walked from Aaron towards the shop door.

"Don't hurt my boyfriend and I will" called Aaron.

Andy looked to him and signed as he walked from the shop.

Meanwhile....

Robert sat at one of the tables, nervously playing with the beer mat as Jack placed two pints down in front of them.

"Thanks" smiled Robert as he took his drink. 

"Fiddling with the beermat when nervous, my old man used to that" said Jack.

"Really?" asked Robert.

"Yes, you remind me of him, you got his face shape" smiled Jack.

Robert nodded and looked to Jack.

"You Sugden's lived around Emmerdale long?" asked Robert.

"Longer then I care to remember, we love farming us lot, but I'm guessing you don't?" asked Jack. 

"Never really tried it, but to be honest doesn't seem my thing" said Robert.

Jack nodded as he looked to him.

"So, tell me about you?" asked Jack. 

"Nothing much, I'm thirty one, i'm an accountant, i'm bisexual, I like working which shocks most people, Aaron says I can be a right arrogant so and so" laughed Robert. 

"I can't say who you get that from" laughed jack. 

Robert laughed as the door opened and Andy walked into the pub and froze as he saw his dad and Robert laughing at the table with their pints in hand.

Andy signed as he walked from the pub before jack and Robert could even notice him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... real life got in the way

Vic was cleaning the kitchen at the pub in the early morning when she heard the door open and she looked up to see her sister in law.

"Hi" smiled Vic to Katie.

"Hay, have you seen Andy at all?" asked Vic.

"He was out on the farm till late last night and then out there first thing, I'm worried about him" admitted Katie. 

"Well I think he a little jealous" said Vic as she turn to her. 

"Of Robert?" asked Katie.

"Well yeah, I mean a new son for dad, him and dad have always been close maybe he feels Robert going to take him away" suggested Vic.

"Yeah I guess, well we have to show Andy that's not the case, this is just awkward for everyone" said Katie.

"I agree, how about a family meal, try to break the ice" suggested Vic.

"Best chance we have, I'll talk to Andy, you talk to Robert, tonight?" asked Katie.

Vic nodded and Katie smiled as she walked out the kitchen. 

Awhile later.....

"Ugh I could kill him" said Aaron tiredly as he cupped his head as him and Robert sat in one of the booths in the pub that afternoon. 

"Who?" asked Robert.

"Cain, do this Aaron, go that Aaron, i'm not a servant" snapped Aaron. 

"No, he your boss, you are meant to do that what he says" said Robert.

"Yes but not very little thing, he does nothing but sit at the desk texting Moria, Debbie god knows where" rambled Aaron. 

"You'll be fine, just remember you got two days off after today" said Robert which in return made Aaron smile and turn to his boyfriend.

"Two whole days, how will I keep myself entertained?" asked Aaron with a smirk.

Robert grinned as lent in and kissed Aaron.

"Hello boys" came a voice.

The two pulled apart and looked up to see Vic who had sat her self down opposite them.

"Alright Vic" said Robert. 

"Yeah, what are you doing tonight?" asked Vic. 

"I'll be running from the police after I smash Cain head in" mutter Aaron.

Vic rose her eyebrow in confusion. 

"Don't ask, nothing tonight why?" asked Robert.

"Well we're having a family meal and well you are invited and you of course Aaron" smiled Vic.

"Yeah sounds good" smiled Robert.

"Cool, my place at seven" grinned Vic before she walked off to the bar.

"Are you sure, I mean last time you saw Andy you ended up punching him" said Aaron once Vic was out of ear shot.

"I want to make an effort, I mean I get on with Vic and Jack alright as well" said Robert.

"Fine as long as you're sure" said Aaron. 

"I am" smiled Robert.

Aaron nodded as he rested his head on Robert shoulder and Robert smiled as he kissed Aaron head. 

Meanwhile.....

Andy was sitting in one of the barns when Katie walked in holding up a sandwich.

"Thought you would be hungry" smiled Kate as she handed her husband the food. 

"Thanks" mutter Andy. 

"We're having a family meal tonight, Robert is coming" said Katie.

"And your telling me because?" asked Andy.

"Andy, he your brother" said Katie with a exhausted sign. 

"So?" asked Andy.

"Andy, please you have to try for me and for Vic, everything is to awkward, it's a small village we can't keep doing this" said Katie.

Andy looked to his wife and signed. 

"Fine" agreed Andy. 

"Thank you" smiled Katie as she kissed his cheek before walking away from the barn. 

Awhile later.....

Robert and Aaron pulled up just outside Bulters and Aaron turn to his boyfriend who was clearly nervous.

"We don't have to do this" said Aaron softly.

"No, I want to, they are my family" said Robert.

"Fine but if you want to get out of there at any point, we need like a save word" suggested Aaron. 

Robert laughed as he turn to look at his boyfriend.

"Save word, such as?" asked Robert.

"I don't know, help, let's go, pineapple" listed Aaron with a grin. 

"Yes we will just add pineapple into a normal conversation" said Robert with a roll of his eyes and a smirk. 

Aaron giggled.

"Come on" smiled Robert as he climb out the car.

Inside.....

"Smells good" smiled Jack as he walked into the kitchen where Vic was standing at the oven as Katie and Andy sat at the table. 

"Thank you" said Vic.

"When are Robert and Aaron getting here then?" asked Katie. 

"Umm I think they are on the way" said Vic. 

Suddenly the door knocked and Andy breath deeply as Jack opened the door.

"Hi boys" smiled Jack as he let Robert and Aaron. 

"Hay, we brought wine" said Robert holding up the bottle. 

"Yes because you and alcohol are a great mix" smiled Andy.

Katie hit Andy shoulder as Andy signed.

"Sorry" mutter Andy.

"It's fine" said Robert.

The room fell into a awkward silence and Aaron looked around and nodded. 

"So Vic what are you cooking?" asked Aaron as he sat down. 

"It's my mom special soup, it is to die for" said Vic.

"I'll take your word for it" smiled Robert. 

Andy looked up to Robert who was beginning a small conversation with Jack and he signed.

Awhile later.....

The group were sitting around the kitchen table eating their food.

"So, Robert I don't know much about accounting, what exactly do you do?" asked Katie.

"Oh, you know I make sure that everyone gets all the money they should be getting and that they are paying what they should, it quite boring to be honest but good money" said Robert. 

"Plus it's perfect for his arrogance" smirked Aaron. 

Robert playful smack side as they pair laughed. 

"You'll have to spend a day on the farm" said Vic with a smirk. 

Andy looked up and his eyes narrowing at sister suggestion. 

"Why?" asked Andy.

"He got farmer blood in him, bet your good at something, I shall you'd be great with lambing season" said Vic making other laugh around the table minus Andy. 

"Please, city boy I am, never wanted to go hear a farm in my life" said Robert. 

"Good, you would be useless" said Andy. 

"Andy" warned Jack.

"What?" asked Andy.

"No Jack it's fine, let him say whatever he wants" said Robert.

Andy scoffed as he turn to Robert. 

"You seriously think your better then the rest of us?" asked Andy. 

"No of course I don't, I just don't want to row with you" said Robert

"Well I don't want you here but we all don't get what we want" snapped Andy.

"Andy" shouted Jack.

"Oh yeah take your shiny new son side" shouted Andy as he shot up out of his seat.

"Andy, please, we have to find a way to live with this" said Katie.

"No we don't, he should just keep away" said Andy angrily pointing to Robert.

"I'm going no where" snapped Robert.

"Well then I am" snapped Andy as he storm out.

Katie and Vic signed as Aaron put his arm around Robert.

"I'm sorry" said Robert as he looked to the others at the table. 

"It's not your fault" said Jack.

"I'll go and talk to him" said Katie going to stand up.

"No I will" said Robert standing up. 

"You sure?" asked Aaron. 

"His problem with me" said Robert before he walked out.

A few minutes later.....

Robert heard some thudding from one of the barns and he breath deeply before walking inside and he saw Andy kicking one of hay stacks.

"Bet your wishing that was me" said Robert.

Andy whipped around to Robert and Robert signed as he saw Andy was red in the face and clearly had been crying.

"What do you want?" asked Andy.

"We have to talk about this, Andy I know this situation isn't ideal but it is what it is" said Robert.

"It is what it is, you've just walked in and expected to take over" said Andy.

"No I haven't, Andy I spent years wondering who my family was and now I have that chance, I don't want to push you out" said Robert. 

"You haven't" snapped Andy. 

"Then why are you acting like I'm the enemy, none of this is my fault" said Robert.

"You wouldn't understand" said Andy. 

"Maybe not, but I'm guessing your upset, hurt, angry, feel like I'm taking dad away from you" said Robert.

"There you go again" yelled Andy angrily. 

"What?" asked Robert confused. 

"Calling him dad, you've know him a few weeks, he is my dad, mine" said Andy. 

"He our dad, and your my brother" said Robert.

"Half" snarled Andy. 

"Oh half or full it doesn't change anything, we are brothers Andy and I have every intention of getting to know my sister and my dad and I want to get to know you as well but you got to meet me halfway" said Robert.

Andy scoffed and turn back towards the hay and Robert signed.

"You know what, fine, act like this, I'm not exactly losing out on much" said Robert before he walked out. 

Andy listed to Robert walk away before he kicked the hay again and broke down in tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Robert was sitting at the table in his home, on his laptop in a daze when Aaron walked down the stairs and smiled at his boyfriend.

"You alright?" asked Aaron as he walked up to him. 

Robert looked up to him as signed. 

"Just thinking about Andy" confessed Robert.

"I'm sure it will work its self out in the long run" said Aaron. 

"Yes but until then I got a brother that hates me" said Robert sadly.

"He doesn't hate you, he just hurting" said Aaron 

"I know but, it's hard" said Robert.

"I know, come on it will be alright" said Aaron as he bend down and kissed Robert head.

Robert smiled before he looked to his watch.

"Right I have a meeting, so I'll see you later" said Robert as he closed his laptop.

"I'm going to see mum in the pub for tea so meet me there" said Aaron. 

Robert nodded and kissed Aaron quickly before walking out the house and Aaron signed.

Meanwhile......

Jack was walking around the farm when he saw Andy leaning on some fences looking at the animals.

"Alright son" said Jack as he approach Andy.

"Go away" said Andy.

Jack signed.

"Andy please, this has to stop" said Jack.

Andy shook his head as he around the fields. 

"Andy, I just want things to go back to how they were" said Jack. 

Andy turned to Jack with a look of fury. 

"How they were, are you stupid?" asked Andy. 

Jack opened his mouth to respond. 

"Things will never be the same ever again, you have a new child" snapped Andy. 

"Robert is my son, like you, I love you both the same" said Jack with a exhausted tone. 

Andy shook his head and walked off towards the van and Jack signed. 

Awhile later....

Aaron, Vic, Katie and Adam were siting at the bar in the Woolpack around four pm when Chas walked up to them. 

"Alright, what can I get you all?" asked Chas. 

"Two points and two white wines" smiled Katie and Chas nodded as she began to make the drinks. 

"How is Robert?" asked Vic.

"Same as always, wants to make a effort but Andy making it difficult" said Aaron. 

"I wish I could get through to him but ever time I try he just gets work up and snaps at me" said Katie.

"I mean you have to give him credit, if suddenly you had a new brother how would you react?" asked Adam.

"Umm I have a new brother and I accepted it, hardly any of our fault dad decide to sleep with another woman" said Vic.

"I mean from a man point, Andy must feel like he got competition, plus he jealous and angry" said Adam.

"Adam has got a point" said Chas as she handed everyone their drinks. 

"Guess all we can do is keep trying with him" said Aaron. 

"I agree, I'm sure eventually it will die down" said Katie.

"Where are they anyway?" asked Chas.

"Robert at a meeting" answered Aaron. 

"Andy at the farm" said Katie.

Chas nodded as the group slip back into conversation. 

Meanwhile.....

Robert was driving down the country lanes humming along to a song when he suddenly saw a broken down van and he looked when he saw Andy and he breath deeply and he pulled over and rolled down his window. 

"You alright?" asked Robert.

"Do I look alright" snapped Andy.

Robert breath deeply in order to keep clam.

"Come on, i'll give you a lift" said Robert nodding to his car. 

"I don't need your help" said Andy. 

"You clearly do, the village is a good five miles away and it's look like it about to rain" said Robert.

Andy signed as he looked to the van. 

"Come on Andy" said Robert. 

Andy looked to Robert and nodded and walked around to the car and climb in as it began to rain. 

A few minutes later....

The two were sitting in awkward silence as they drove towards the village. 

"So, why were you doing driving about?" asked Robert. 

"Just driving" said Andy as he looked out the window.

Robert nodded as he tapped his fingers on the wheel. 

"You know this silence treatment isn't exactly my idea of a pleasant drive" said Robert. 

"Is for me" said Andy. 

"Come on Andy, this is ridiculous don't you think?" asked Robert.

"We have nothing to say" snapped Andy. 

"We have a lot to say, I didn't ask for this" said Robert.

"I know that" said Andy. 

"Then what, I'm not here to steal Jack from you, I just want to let to get to know my family, I've never had one before" said Robert sadly.

"Oh lets make it all about you" snapped Andy. 

"I'm just saying from my point of view, we need to get past this or find a way to be civil, Emmerdale my home" said Robert.

"Please you wouldn't of heard of it if it wasn't for Aaron" said Andy. 

"No I wouldn't but its home now so we need to sort this out" said Robert pointing between them.

Andy signed and looked out the front window.

Robert signed as they turn a corner.

"Robert" yelled Andy when suddenly saw a large tree branch in the middle of the road.

Robert pulled the wheel quickly in order to avoid the branch but due to the wet roads, the car was quickly coming out of control. 

Robert get to gain the control but suddenly the car hit a ditch and the car flip over and began to roll down a field violently as the car was smashed to pieces leaving the two man inside, unconscious and bleeding.


	13. Chapter 13

The now smashed up car lay on its right side, the windows were smashed leaving glass everywhere as the roof was crushed inwards.

Andy groaned as his head flutter open as he look around his surrounding, pain souring across his body. 

Andy gasped in fright and pain as he remember the accident and he look over to Robert who was lying still, blood pouring from his left leg and head.

"Robert" said Andy weakly.

Andy groaned as he tried to reach for Robert but he cried in pain as pain shot across his arm. Andy breath deeply as he gripped his aching arm as he looked around the car when he caught himself in the mirror and saw the many small cuts across his face.

Suddenly Robert groaned and moved slightly before lying back still and Andy breath a sign of relief at Robert being alive. 

Andy reached for his phone with the arm that wasn't causing him agony and quickly called 999. 

"Hello, i need an ambulance, I've been in a car accident" said Andy. 

Meanwhile......

Chas walked up to Aaron who was sitting in one of the booths looking at his phone intensity. 

"You should order something, you did come for your dinner" said Chas. 

"I'm waiting for Robert, I'm worried he never takes this long" said Aaron as he nervously rubbed his arms.

"It will be traffic, come on order something" said Chas.

"Just a pint" said Aaron. 

Chas signed and noddded and Aaron breath deeply trying to ignore the feeling of something was wrong; terribly wrong. 

With Andy and Robert.....

Andy pushed open the door and used his good arm to grip the car as he undone his belt. Andy breath as he pulled himself up and climb out the destroy car.

Andy landed on the ground and gripped his arm and he moved around the car before coming down to where Robert was and siting down. 

Robert suddenly groaned loudly as he woke up and looked around in a panic.

"Robert, it's alright, an ambulance is coming" said Andy.

Robert turn his head and hissed in pain as he looked to Andy.

"What happened?" asked Robert quietly as he gripped his head that was pouring with blood.

"The car crashed, don't worry it will be alright" said Andy. 

"It's hurt" whisper Robert as he began to close his eyes. 

"Robert, stay awake" said Andy.

"Can't, hurts" said Robert as he

"You have to keep awake" said Andy. 

Robert looked to Andy and smiled slightly.

"Do something for me?" asked Robert.

"What?" asked Andy confused.

"Tell Aaron I love him, and tell him to be happy, I want him to be happy" whisper Robert.

"You can tell him yourself, your gonna be alright" said Andy his eyes filling with tears.

"And tell Vic and Jack i'm sorry for what I did cause I am, I shouldn't of told you like that" said Robert.

"It doesn't matter, you just focus on staying awake" said Andy.

"Please just do it" begged Robert.

"Alright I will" said Andy.

Robert smiled softly before closing his eyes and slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Robert" shouted Andy in a panic. 

"Sir" came a call. 

Andy looked up to see two paramedics coming up to him. 

"Can you help?" asked Andy. 

The first paramedic reach in and place her finger against Robert neck.

"There is a slight pulse, we need an fire engine to cut him out" said the first paramedic to the other who nodded and ran towards the ambulance. 

"Right, what is your names?" asked the paramedic. 

"I'm Andy Sugden and this is Robert Harker" said Andy quickly. 

"Alright, don't worry sir your friend going to be alright" said the paramedic as she helped Andy up.

Andy looked down to Robert and smiled. 

"He's not my friend, he is my brother" said Andy. 

The woman nodded as the other paramedic came up to Andy and began to help him towards the ambulance. 

Awhile later.....

Vic was in the kitchen in the pub when her phone rang and she looked to it and saw Andy number and she picked it up. 

"Well this is a surprise, you willingly choosing to tell me" said Vic.

"Vic, listen me and Robert have been in a car accident" said Andy.

"What?" asked Vic worriedly.

"I think I'm alright but Robert, Vic he's in a bad way" said Andy as he watched Robert being pulled on to a stretchier. 

"Ok, emm ok let me ring dad and Katie, tell Aaron and I'll meet you there" rambled Vic as tears filled her eyes. 

"Thanks Vic, we are going Horton General" said Andy before he put the phone down.

"We need to get him to hospital quickly" said the first paramedic as Robert was rushed into the ambulance and Andy rushed in. 

Vic rushed out into the bar in a panic.

"Aaron" exclaimed Vic in a panic.

"What?" asked Aaron as he saw Vic who had tears falling from her eyes. 

"It's Andy and Robert, they've been in a car accident, we need to go" said Vic making everyone look up. 

"What, is Robert ok?" asked Aaron as tears filled his eyes.

"I don't know, Andy said he not good" said Vic. 

Aaron gasped as Chas walked up to him. 

"Come on love, i'll drive you both" said Chas.

Aaron nodded as Chas lead them to the car. 

15 minutes later......

Andy rushed in the hospital with the paramedics and Robert on the stretchier. 

"Robert Harker, thirty-one years old, he's been in a car accident and has bad injuries to his head and left leg" said the paramedic.

"Sir you can't come any further" said the nurse as Robert was pulled into a room.

"But" started Andy.

"I'm sorry" said the nurse before she rushed into Robert room. 

Andy gasped on a breath as lent on the wall.

"Sir, you need come with me, to get checked out" said a nurse to Andy. 

Andy nodded as he followed the nurse.


	14. Chapter 14

Andy was sitting nervously in the family room as he chewed at his nails; just waiting, but not sure for what. 

Suddenly the door bursted open and Katie, Jack, Vic, Chas and Aaron rushed in and Andy stood up. 

"Andy, are you ok?" asked Katie as she rushed up to him.

"Fine, just a few cuts and bruises, broken wrist" said Andy holding up his arm which was in a cast. 

"Where's Robert?" asked Aaron worriedly.

"They rushed him off when we got here" said Andy.

"How did you end up in a car accident?" asked Jack.

"There was a branch just in the middle of the road, Robert tried to avoid it but it was to late" explained Andy. 

"How bad is he?" asked Aaron.

"Aaron" said Chas calmly.

"He wasn't conscious a lot, he's in a bad way, I'm sorry" said Andy sadly.

"No your not" hissed Aaron. 

"Aaron" said Vic.

"What, you've had it in for him for weeks" snapped Aaron. 

"Look I get why your angry, I'm sorry alright but Aaron please I just want to make sure my brother is alright" said Andy.

Suddenly Aaron grabbed Andy by his jacket and slammed him into the wall.

"Aaron" shouted Chas as she tried to pull him back.

"Don't you call him that, you haven't gave a damm at all" hissed Aaron as Chas pushed him back. 

"Ok clam down now" shouted Vic as she stood between the pair.

"Victoria is correct, fighting won't help" said Jack. 

The door opened and everyone turn to see a doctor.

"Robert Harker?" asked the doctor.

"Yes I'm his boyfriend, is he ok?" asked Aaron as he rushed up to the doctor. 

"He's stable" said the doctor. 

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Aaron angrily. 

"Aaron please you need to clam down" said Chas softly. 

"We've had to stitch up his leg but that will heal, his main problem right now is his head injury he receive from the crash, Robert has what's is known as a Cerebral Edema" said the doctor.

"What's that?" asked Jack.

"It means that from the trauma he received, that the blood has irritated the brain tissues and caused a swelling" explained the doctor.

"But you can treat it?" asked Aaron nervously.

The Doctor signed. 

"It all depends on how Robert responds, we've placed him in a induce coma and giving him medication which should reduce the swelling but the next twenty-four hours will be critical, I'm sorry that's all i can say" said the doctor.

Aaron gasped as tears fell from his eyes and Chas wrapped her arms around him.

"Can we see him?" asked Chas.

"Yes, once he ready for visitors I will have someone to come and get you" said the Doctor before he walked out. 

"I can't" said Aaron.

"Hay, Robert strong, he will be fine" said Chas.

"Chas is right" said Andy.

"Don't you say a word, you don't have any right, keep away from me and my boyfriend or I swear to god you will be glad your in a hospital" snapped Aaron before he storm from the room.

"He just needs to calm down, he just scared and upset" said Chas.

"I know, I think it's best I can go home" said Andy.

"You sure?" asked Vic. 

Andy nodded sadly.

"Ok I'll take you home, ring us if you need us or anything changes" said Katie.

Vic nodded and Katie smirks and grabbed Andy hand and walked out with him. 

Awhile later.....

Chas walked into Robert hospital room and she saw Aaron sitting by Roberts bed holding on to Robert hands as Robert was covered in tubes and bandages.

"How is he?" asked Chas.

"No change" said Aaron.

"He will be fine" said Chas.

"What if he not, mom I can't live without him, I can't" whisper Aaron before he began to cry.

Chas looked to her son and pulled him into a hug as Aaron cried.

Meanwhile.....

Andy was siting on the sofa in a daze with tears falling from his eyes when Jack walked in. 

"Son" said Jack as he sat down next to him. 

"I was so horrible to him" said Andy.

"It's understandable, you're hurting" said Jack.

Andy shook his head as he wiped his eyes.

"He just wanted to make an effort and I was just horrible, I was jealous and angry and took it out on him and now he could die" said Andy.

Jack pulled Andy into a hug.

"He will be alright son and you will be able to make up with him, brothers fight, you will be fine and so will he" said Jack.

"Promise?" asked Andy. 

"Promise" smiled Jack.


	15. Chapter 15

Chas walked into Robert hospital room and saw Aaron who asleep, his head was resting on the bed as his body was in the chair and his hand clinging tightly to Robert. 

"Aaron" said Chas softly as she shook his shoulder.

Aaron eyes open as he sat up and yawned.

"You should go home and rest, being here all the time won't help" said Chas.

"No I need to be here when he wakes up" said Aaron. 

"Aaron, Robert would want you to take care of yourself" said Chas. 

"I know but I can't, I need to be here" said Aaron determinedly. 

Chas signed knowing it was no good.

"Any change?" asked Chas nodding to the unconscious man. 

"Wasn't last time they checked but that's normal apparently" said Aaron.

"I'll go and get you a coffee" said Chas.

Aaron smiled to her before turning to Robert and he gripping his hand tightly.

"Come on Robert" said Aaron as he kissed his hand.

Meanwhile.....

Andy was sitting at the kitchen table with Katie as Vic and Jack put their coats on.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Jack.

"Aaron doesn't want me there and he upset enough as it is" said Andy. 

"He was just angry" said Vic softly.

"I know, you both go and let me know what happening" said Andy. 

"I'll talk to Aaron" said Jack before him and Vic walked out.

"You ok?" asked Katie when the door shut.

"Yeah, just worried" said Andy. 

"He will be alright, you Sugden's are tough" said Katie. 

"I hope so" said Andy softly.

Katie kissed her husband head before getting up and going into the living area and Andy groaned. 

Awhile later.....

Chas and Aaron were siting in Robert hospital room when a doctor walked in. 

"How is he?" asked Aaron quickly.

The doctor smiled as he walked over to the machines and checked them. 

"He made some progress which is always a good sign" said the doctor.

"So what, will he wake up soon?" asked Aaron. 

"I can't say but he making progress, I'll come back later" said the doctor before he left the room. 

"See love, said he'd be alright, just needs time" said Chas.

Aaron nodded.

"Right well I'm gonna go and get a coffee, want anything?" Zara Chad.

"Yeah a coffee sounds great" smiled Aaron. 

Chas nodded and walked out into the corridor. 

"Oh hello" said Chas as she saw Victoria and Jack.

"Hi, how is he?" asked Jack.

"The doctor said he making some progress but can't say when he gonna wake" said Chas. 

"And Aaron?" asked Vic. 

"He just wants to be here, look i'm just gonna go and get me and Aaron a coffee" said Chas.

"I'll join, dad?" asked Vic. 

"I'm alright love" said Jack.

Vic nodded and walked down the hall with Chas and Jack breath before entering the room and Aaron looked up. 

"Hi" said Jack as he walked up to Robert.

"Hi" said Aaron softly. 

"Chas said the doctor been round" said Jack. 

"Yeah, he made some progress, just need him to wake up" said Aaron. 

"He works hard, he will be using this to rest" said jack.

Aaron laughed.

"Listen Aaron, I know your upset but Andy didn't want this" said Jack softly.

Aaron signed. 

"I know but he can't just start acting like he cares" said Aaron. 

"He always cared, he was just upset" said jack.

"And how do you think Robert felt, you wasn't there when he crying about this, I was the one who stood be him" said Aaron angrily. 

"I know but we all want him to be get better" said jack.

Aaron signed as he looked to his boyfriend. 

"I am sorry for lashing out at Andy but I stand by what I said" said Aaron. 

Jack signed as Victoria and Chas walked back into the room. 

Awhile later.....

It was nearing six when the door open again and Aaron looked up expecting to see Jack, Vic or his mum who had left half an hour but he saw Andy and he immediately frowned shooting out of his seat. 

"I said I didn't want you here" growled Aaron. 

"He's my brother" said Andy. 

"I couldn't care if you was god coming from heaven, I don't want you here" said Aaron. 

"Aaron please, I'm sorry but I want to make it right" said Andy. 

"I'm not the one you have to do that with, Robert really was trying, he never had a family and you don't know the half of the hell he has been through" said Aaron. 

Andy nodded as Aaron cupped his face and sat down.

Andy breath deeply and walked up to Robert bed and looked to Aaron who was clinging to his boyfriend hand. 

"He said he loves you" said Andy. 

"What?" asked Aaron with confusion as he looked to Andy. 

"In the car, he woke for a bit, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and he wants to be happy" said Andy. 

Aaron gasped on a sob as he looked back to his boyfriend. 

"He will be alright" said Andy. 

Aaron wiped his eyes and looked to Andy. 

"You can come and visit him but I can't say he want you around if he wakes up" said Aaron. 

"Thank you" whisper Andy. 

Aaron nodded to him and Andy smiled slightly as he sat down beside his brother.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the next day and Robert was still in a coma and Aaron and Chas were in the room in the early morning, Aaron was in the chair next to Robert after another night of barely sleeping as Chas stood by him worriedly. 

"Aaron, your exhausted you need to sleep and have a shower" said Chas worriedly at her son who hadn't moved from Robert bedside. 

"I'm fine" snapped Aaron not taking his eyes from his boyfriend. 

"No your not, you've hardly eat or spelt, just go home for a few hours please" begged Chas.

"No" said Aaron. 

"Aaron" started Chas but the door opened and Vic, Jack and Andy walked in. 

"How is he?" asked Vic.

"No change since last night" replied Aaron as he rubbed his eyes.

"You look awful mate" commented Andy. 

"I'm fine" snapped Aaron.

"It's no use, he won't listen to anyone" said Chas. 

"He just stress" said Jack. 

"He is sitting here and can hear you" said Aaron angrily. 

"Everyone just wants what best for you Aaron" said Vic softly. 

"And I don't want my boyfriend in a coma but what do you know" said Aaron bitterly. 

Suddenly the machine bleeped loudly and the door open and a doctor rushed in. 

"What wrong?" asked Aaron quickly as he stood up. 

"His heart rate dropping" said the doctor.

"What? shouted Aaron. 

"I'm sorry, I need you all to leave" said the doctor.

"No" said Aaron as his eyes filled with tears. 

"Aaron come on, he will be alright" said Chas as he began to drag her son out of the room. 

Andy watched Chas and Aaron walk out the room and Andy looked to his brother as the doctor began to work on him and signed sadly before following the group. 

Awhile later.....

The group were sitting in the family waiting room as Aaron paced the room. 

"This is bad" said Aaron as he rubbed his hands together nervously as he walked quickly. 

"He will be fine" said Jack.

"You don't know that" said Aaron with an exhausted sign. 

"Yes I do, he is my son, I know" said Jack. 

Aaron went to say something but the door open and the doctor walked in and everyone stood up. 

"How is Robert?" asked Vic. 

"He stable, his heart wasn't getting the oxygen needed but it is now and I reckon he will wake up soon" smiled the doctor.

"See love" said Chas to her son who nodded. 

"Can we go back?" asked Aaron.

"Yes" said the doctor. 

Everyone left and Chas grabbed Andy arm and pulled him back. 

"Aaron never told me why he's letting you stay" said Chas.

"Not sure myself, I know I was horrible to Robert" started Andy. 

"Understatement of the year" said Chas. 

"But I do care about Robert and I want him to be alright" aid andy. 

"I believe you" smiled Chas. 

Andy nodded to her.

"And don't worry about what Aaron said, he just protective of Robert" said Chas they walked back to the room. 

Awhile later.....

"Probably should get going soon" said Jack as he checked his watch. 

"What time is it?" asked Aaron. 

"Just gone six" replied jack. 

Aaron nodded a he looked back to Robert. 

Chas opened her mouth to say something when a low groan came from Robert and everyone looked to him as Aaron stood up.

"Ugh" said Robert as he open his eyes and looked around the room in confusion. 

"Your awake" grinned Aaron as he grabbed Robert hand and stood over him. 

Robert looked to Aaron and smiled softly. 

"Not gonna let a car take me away from you" whisper Robert as he cupped Aaron cheek. 

Aaron laughed as he ran his fingers through Robert hair.

"I'll get the doctor" said Chas with a smile as she walked out. 

"Andy, he was in the car" said Robert, worry covering his face. 

"He's fine" said Aaron quickly. 

"Yeah I'm alright" said Andy. 

Robert turn his head and saw Andy, J ck and Vic and he smiled slightly mainly at Andy, a smile that Andy returned. 

Awhile later....

Robert had been checked over and the doctors said he was official on the mend and the swelling had gone down.

Chas, Vic and Jack had gone home when Andy walked into his hospital room. 

"Shh" said Robert as he nodded to Aaron who was sleeping on the bed with Robert, his head snuggled into Robert chest as Robert had his arms wrapped around him. 

"I'm sure that isn't allowed" said Andy nodding to the pair. 

"Oh well" said Robert as he kissed Aaron head. 

Andy laughed and looked to Robert seriously. 

"How you feeling?" asked Andy. 

"A bit rough to be fair, you?" asked Robert. 

"I'm alright, didn't come out as bad as you" said Andy.

"Story of ours lives" said Robert.

The two fell into silence and Andy breath deeply.

"I'm sorry Robert, for everything" said Andy. 

"Me to" smiled Robert.

"No, you shouldn't have to say sorry, none of this is your fault" said Andy. 

"It's neither of our faults for our parents actions, I'm sorry as well" said Robert.

"I want to get on, you are my brother" said Andy with a smile.

"I'd like that as well" said Robert. 

Andy nodded to him.

"I'll let you rest, we can talk about it more when your out of here" said Andy. 

Robert nodded to him and Andy smiled and walked out and Robert grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... one more chapters guys


	17. A Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I haven’t uodated this Fic in absolutely forever and I apologise! I’ve had a lot to deal with this past year but there was only a chapter left of this story so I decided to write it! I thank everyone who supported this story and hope you enjoy the ending

It had been a week since Robert had woken up from his coma and after a week of bed food and uncomfortable sleeps, Robert was finally allowed to go back home. Currently him and Aaron were getting ready for Robert to be discharged. 

“Are they sure you are ready to come home?” asked Aaron as he helped Robert put his jacket on. 

“Yes Aaron, I am fine” said Robert as he smooth down his jacket. 

Aaron pushed his lips together as his eyes scan over Roberts face, his cuts were beginning to heal and most of the bruises had gone a yellow colour and Robert smiled at his worried boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m fine I promise” said Robert as he kisssed him. 

Aaron smiled as Robert pulled away and Aaron reached up ran his fingers softly over one of Robert cuts which was just above his right eye. 

“Ok well Jack is going to be here any minute to pick us up and then we’re going to the Woolpack” said Aaron. 

“We aren’t going Home?” Asked Robert with a frown which made Aaron laugh softly. 

“No, my mum and Victoria have decided to throw you a welcome home party, food and a few drinks with our families” said Aaron. 

“I’m having a party to celebrate not dying” said Robert slowly and Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Just smile about it and I’ll make it worth your while later” smiled Aaron as he lent into Robert. 

“Umm I’ll hold you to that” smirked Robert as he kissed his boyfriend.

The two laughed into their kiss when the door open and they pulled away quickly and turned to see Jack who eyes had moved to the ceiling.

“Sorry didn’t mean to interpret” said Jack holding his hands up. 

“It’s alright, lets get out of here I’ve seen enough hospital to last me a life time” said Robert as he grabbed his bag. 

Jack laughed as Robert and Aaron walked out the room. 

Awhile later.....

Robert climb out Jack’s car and hissed in pain as he grabbed his leg. 

“Are you alright?” asked Aaron quickly as he grabbed Roberts arm and pulled him up straight. 

“Yeah, just need to be careful, still got stitches” said Robert as he lent on to Aaron. 

“Come on lets get you in the pub, get you sat down” said Jack. 

Robert nodded and they walked to the pub and walked in. 

“Welcome back” shouted Vic and Chas as Robert walked through the door. 

Robert laughed as he saw a sign hanging above the bar saying “welcome home” as the Dingles and Sugden were gathered around the bar.

“Mum, why a banner?” Asked Aaron in confusion. 

“Oi, that was my idea” said Vic as she crossed her arms. 

“It’s lovely, thank you” said Robert with a grateful smile. 

“Pints love?” asked Chas.

“Just for me, Robert not allowed to drink while he’s on medication so get him an orange juice” said Aaron. 

Chas nodded as Robert sat down in one of the booths as everyone got their drinks and began to talk to each other and Andy whispered to Katie before walking up to Robert. 

“You ok?” asked Andy and Robert looked up. 

“I am now I’m out that hospital, you?” Asked Robert nodding to Andy cast. 

“Yeah I’m good” said Andy. 

“Good” smiled Robert and the pair fell into a awkward silence. 

Andy smiled and nodded before walking over to his wife and Aaron looked to Robert as he sat beside him and placed their drinks down. 

“You two ok?” asked Aaron. 

“Yeah, we still need to talk but we’re better, maybe that car accident was a good thing” said Robert. 

“Not from my point of view, never felt so scare” said Aaron softly. 

Robert smiled to his boyfriend before wrapping his arm around Aaron’s shoulder before pulling him in to kiss him. 

The two kiss slowly for a minute before they pulled apart for air and Aaron smiled to him as he ran his hands over Robert arms as Robert looked to him with eyes full of love. 

“Marry me?” asked Robert quietly. 

“What?” asked Aaron in shock as he looked up to Robert. 

Robert grinned as he grabbed Aaron hands. 

“Look nearly dying made me realise more then ever that I want to spent my whole with you, so marry me?” asked Robert softly. 

“Of course I will you idiot” said Aaron happily as he grabbed Robert face and pulled him into a kiss. 

The two laughed as they pulled apart and Robert looked over Aaron shoulder and saw Chas grinning down at them.

“Did you hear that?” Asked Robert and Aaron frowned as he turned around and saw his mother. 

Chas nodded with a large smile before she turned around to the families.

“They just got engaged” said Chas happily and everyone cheered. 

Aaron blushed as he pushed his head into Robert’s neck as everyone began to congratulate them. 

Robert smiled happily to everyone before looking over towards the door where he saw Andy leaving the pub and Robert signed sadly. 

Ten minutes later.....

Andy was standing at the bridge down from the village looking down at the water. 

Robert walked down the path to the bridge as saw Andy and he smiled slightly as he walked up to him. 

“You alright?” asked Robert as he walked up to him and Andy turned to him. 

“Shouldn’t you be at the pub?” asked Andy. 

“I won’t be missed for a few minutes, why did you go?” asked Robert. 

“Didn’t feel like I belonged there” said Andy as he rubbed his arms nervously. 

“Andy, you are my brother of course you do” said Robert and Andy signed. 

“After everything I’ve done lately, I’ve been a right twat to you, dad and Vic all because I was jealous” said Andy with a sign. 

“Jealous, of what?” asked Robert with confusion. 

Andy signed as he looked to Robert. 

“Jealous because Dad has a new son and I stupidly felt like I was going to be pushed out, I know it sounds really stupid” said Andy quietly. 

“Yeah kinda does” laughed Robert. 

Andy looked to his brother and laughed along and Robert smiled. 

“It’s just, I never imagined I would ever get a brother, having Vic was great but I did always wish for a little brother, I’d liked the idea but after my mum died I gave up on that image and well I was Dad only son, the one who would take over the farm and the one who would help him then you came along and I felt like I wouldn’t get to do any of that anymore” said Andy. 

Robert nodded as he lent on the bridge. 

“Look I don’t plan to steal Jack away from you or Vic, I’m learning how to be apart of a family because I never had one and never expected to get one, I learn everyday even now with Aaron and the Dingles, I want to get to know you, Jack and Vic and trust me, no matter how close we all get, I’m not going to take over the farm” laughed Robert. 

“Accountant to farmer that would be interesting” smirked Andy. 

“It would but seriously if you ever think I’m standing on your toes just tell me, I don’t want to cause issues with any of you” said Robert. 

“You won’t stand on anyone toes, he’s our dad and we’re brothers and I want us all to get along as a family” smiled Andy. 

“Sounds good to me, now let’s get back to the party, Aaron gonna kill me when he finds out I’ve left, I’m meant to be resting my leg” said Robert. 

Andy chuckled softly as they began to walk back to the pub. 

“Once you are recovery we have to get up the farm, unlock your farmer potential” said Andy with a loud laugh. 

“Not a chance” laughed Robert. 

“So engaged then?” Asked Andy. 

“Yeah, Aaron’s it for me” smiled Robert and Andy smiled. 

Robert looked to Andy and pressed his lips together as he felt unsure and he breath deeply. 

“Look this may sound mental and feel free to say no but how about you being my best man?” asked Robert. 

“Really?” asked Andy with surprise. 

“Yeah I mean, I don’t really have any mates and you are my brother” said Robert. 

“Id love to” smiled Andy. 

“Good” smiled Robert as they walked up to the pub. 

A few minutes later.....

Andy and Robert walked up to the pub and saw Jack standing outside. 

“You two ok?” asked Jack. 

“Yeah we are all good, why you out here” smiled Andy. 

“Dingle’s are loud” said Jack. 

“Tell me about it” laughed Robert. 

“You happy marrying Aaron?” asked Jack. 

“Yeah, yeah I am” smiled Robert. 

“Well then son I’m happy for you” said Jack as he held out his hand to Robert. 

Robert looked to Jack hand and took it and shook it and the pair looked to each other and Jack signed before pulling Robert into a hug. 

Robert smiled as he hugged his dad back. 

“Thanks Dad” smiled Robert. 

Jack smiled as he hugged Robert tightly before letting go and he nodded to Andy who smiled and Jack walked back into the pub. 

Robert looked to Andy who smiled at him and Robert smiled back. 

“Come on then” said Robert as they walked into the pub. 

Andy and Robert laughed as they walked back into the pub and Jack smiled as him, Aaron and Vic looked up. 

“Where did you two get off to?” asked Aaron. 

“Just took a walk, had a chat, nothing major happened” said Robert. 

“Well one part was major” said Andy. 

“Your not hurt are you?” asked Aaron worriedly. 

“No no, I asked Andy to be my best man” said Robert with a smile. 

“Aww that’s adorable” smiled Vic. 

“Champagne” called Chas as she brought out a tray of glasses. 

Everyone smiled and walked to the trays as Robert lent on the bar and Aaron looked to him. 

“You ok?” asked Aaron. 

“Yeah I’m happy” smiled Robert as he kissed Aaron head and they turned to their families as they grabbed their drinks. 

“So to Robert and Aaron” smiled Chas as she rose her glass. 

“To Robert and Aaron” shouted everyone as they rose their glasses and drank their drinks before continuing their conversations. 

“So Robert, are you becoming a Dingle once you marry him?” Asked Cain as he lent on the bar. 

“Actually I was thinking of becoming a Sugden, if that’s alright with everyone else?” Asked Robert to his family who all smiled. 

“Of course it is” smiled Jack. 

“Well, to Robert Sugden I guess” smiled Aaron as he grabbed Robert hand. 

“To Robert Sugden” smiled Andy as Jack and Victoria grinned and Robert laughed with a bright smile as he looked to his family, his heart filling with happiness he never expected to have.


End file.
